Ominous dreams foreshadow misfortunes
by MeadowTree
Summary: UxS 4 years after season 5. Chaos is deafeted but its remians stay on Earth possesing people. Earth senshis can't go on with their lives because battles happen all the time. Galaxia asks Starlights to help Earth with aftermath.And many things changed.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't owe Sailor Moon. This entire story is fan fiction._

_If you find it interesting please review :*_

The night was so dark and the stars above her seemed so bright. She looked around her. She was on the moon surrounded by the ruins. It was always so quiet and lonely there. Suddenly she felt someone embracing her. She looked down. She was holding a pink-haired child. The girl was about three years old but didn't seem to be afraid.

"Chibiusa you are here with me," blond girl said. She looked at her outfit. She was in white gown just as her daughter. She looked at the golden crescent on the child's forehead. She looked around again, she had bad feelings.

'_It's a dream. Ominous dreams always foreshadow misfortunes' _she thought. She stepped forward when the silver light flashed. Beautiful silver-haired woman stepped out of the beam.

"Queen Serenity," Usagi whispered.

"Princess Serenity and my granddaughter," the woman said and smiled warmly.

"Mother!" Usagi exclaimed and run towards the woman.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time," queen said sadly. Her daughter nodded.

"How beautiful and mighty my granddaughter is, although she is still a little child." Queen took little girl and embraced her firmly. She smiled and child looked in her eyes.

"Those red eyes," queen said "The proof that she is yours and king's of Earth daughter." Usagi nodded sadly. Queen looked at her compassionately. She could sense her daughter's pain.

"How are you my daughter?" Princess smiled.

"I am well mother, I am always well and you know that. As long as Earth is safe and people have free will nothing can bring me down."

"You are strong my child. Stronger then I ever was. It just hurts so much to see the pain in your eyes which I know so well myself." Princess lowered her head and tired to hold her tears. Queen said:

"Forgive me, my child" Princess looked at her again and whipped her eyes.

"Don't say that mother! There is nothing to forgive. You did for me everything you could." Queen nodded.

"I just wanted to protect you my daughter. I wanted so much for you to be happy. It's my entire fault that you are not. If I did what was expected of me you could live your life in a different way."

"I am happy mother. Please don't say things like that. I have Chibiusa. I could not live without her. And if you had done things differently Shingo and I would not be born. How could I wish that for my child and my brother?" Queen looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you my daughter."

"Mother, don't cry." Queen looked up at the starry sky. She remained silent for a moment and then spoke:

"I feel so lonely here," Queen said. "It's been more then thousand years and my feeling for your father is as strong as it was on the day we met. It was the most beautiful day of my life. " Serenity watched her mother with a sad gaze. She had learned the truth of herself and her parents when Chibiusa had been born. It was the truth she could have never suspected. She felt sorry for herself but much more for her parents and was thought often about them. She wanted to help them so much, but there was nothing she could do. Or was there?

"Mother, can I help you?" she asked, and then a thought passed through her mind quickly '_Ominous dreams always foreshadow misfortunes'. _She diminished it and continued speaking:

"I would do anything for you. You said that I know your pain, but it's not true. Mamoru is alive and he loves Sailor Earth, the princess of Earth and it hurts so much but he is alive… I can hate him and love him at the same time, it can take away the sense of life from me sometimes, it can slice my heart when I look at Chibiusa, I may be lonely, yet he lives and he is happy, and that is all that matters. If he was dead I would die as well. I just can't start to imagine what you feel mother. Father was sent straight to hell as punishment for your love. But it wasn't your fault; you were young, passionate and new to this Galaxy. It's just not fair. How are we to build a Galaxy filled with love and understanding when we the protectors are not granted the tolerance for our weaknesses. We live in human bodies and we have human feelings. And you were so young mother; too young to place the duties over the emotions." Mother looked at her with empty eyes and whispered:

"I thought that if I will stay here all alone praying for him to be forgiven he would be given absolution. Yet our sin was too heavy. I can't help him no matter what I do. He came to me in the vision lately. He was asking about you and Shingo. We could see each other for a minute. One minute in thousand of years." The tears were streaming down queens face.

"Mother, please don't cry."

"I hope that my granddaughter can have a life she chooses and she would be spared that pain." Serenity looked at her daughter.

"She will, I will never allow anyone to force her to do anything."

"I know," she smiled sadly "you are better mother than I was. I deceived you and others so Chibiusa would be born."

"Don't say that! You wanted to spear me your destiny. I understand that. Our family had to give a child to the king of Sol System. That child had to be born. That is why you were sent here mother. I am honored that it was me who could give Chibiusa to the world that I love. There wasn't any choice." But then she thought about something.

"Moter, why didn't you tell me the truth though? I would give Chibiusa to Earth even if I would have known the truth. Mamoru and Sailor Earth would also agree. It is harder that way, you know? I lived a lie for so long that I truly learned to belive it and got used to it. Waking up from a wonderful dream to embrace cold reality hurts the most." She said quietly.

"I was afraid my daughter that you would follow the same path as I did." Princess sighed.

"I understand. I love Mamoru, although since the beggining it was an illusion that you made me to belive. I don't regret anything, and I wouldn't change anything. I am truly happy mother. Please don't feel guilty about anything." Queen sighed heavily. She wanted to say something but then she just looked at her daughter remorsefully. She was hesitating. She was silent for a moment but then she decided to speak.

"Daughter," she said looking seriously into eyes of Serenity. "There is something you could do for us. I beg you not to reject my pleading." Serenity nodded her head. At the same moment Chibiusa started to cry desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

They were approaching Earth. They calculated that it must have been about four or five Earth years since they had left. This beautiful blue planet was calling for them. Maybe it was rural and different then their home, but it had something about it that they couldn't stop missing.

They were already reaching the protected zone. They didn't want to come here again like thefts so they waited for someone to come and give them the permission to enter. They didn't have to wait long.

"Who's there? Stop or you'll die." a mannish voice spoke to them with anger. They strained their sight. The tall manly blond Senshi was approaching them with sword in her hand.

"We are you friends from Kimoku" a red haired woman spoke with grace and calmness.

Sailor Uranus looked at her and the sigh of relief escaped her lips. They noticed that she seemed to be pale and exhausted.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to bring us trouble?" she said with hostility but without threat in her voice.

"We've been asked to come and help you. We have rebuilded our planet successfully. Sailor Galaxia told us that since Chaos had been defeated and sent to the hearts of people most of its remains stayed on Earth. We heard that it was not a great threat in the sense of the power but all the Earth Senshi were involved in constant battle and were not able to live their lives normally. She also said that she had sent some powerful fighters to help you but they hadn't been allowed to enter so they had left."

"It's true." Sailor Uranus said. "Not long after Chaos was defeated its remains started to possess people and turn them into demons. Did the same thing happen on Kimoku?"

"No, we've been living in peace since we came back." Sailor Uranus laughed bitterly.

"Now I know why you came to fight Chaos here, so we would be the ones left with all the evil energy."

"It's not true" Healer snapped. "You are insulting our princess and us."

"Hush Healer" Princess said. "We feel guilty that those who fought alongside with us are the only ones left with aftermath. We came here to help you to solve that problem."

"I won't let you enter. Last time you came here you brought that demon with you. Earth just wants to be left alone. I stated this clearly to Galaxia that we did not need any help. We can handle the situation even if it means forsaking our regular lives."

"I know that you didn't let enter Senshi sent by Galaxia. You said that no strangers could enter the Sol System, but we are your friends. Let us help you." Uranus snapped.

"How many fights have you had on your planet princess since you came back? We've been fighting constantly for seven years now. Most of our enemies were coming from outside of our system. Five years ago you came here bringing Galaxia with you. Since then we didn't have any rest. There is no way I am going to let anyone enter Sol system again. Now that we, the Outers, are fully awaken, we will guard our planet."

"Sailor Uranus..." princess started to speak authoritativly. She sensed the hesitation in Uranus's voice.

'_She is exhausted, she would love to accept ou__r help_' princess thought.

"If we hadn't come here demon-Galaxia would have arived sooner or later. I don't think she would be defeated if we had not joined our forces. Yet we do admit it's not just that Earth is left alone with remains of Chaos. We have duties towards Kimoku yet we left our home to help you and we will stay as long as we are needed. Now let us in. Please let us help you, we owe that to you." Uranus was watching the princess. Then her face relaxed. She put down the sword.

"All right then. I trust you princess, there is such warmth and kindness in you just like in our Serenity. We do need help. Chaos is not one entity anymore, it was broken to many demons they are not powerful but there are a lot of them. They come and go. When the moon is full they sleep and we have a week of break but then they start to attack again and again. During new moon we have the peak of the wave. It's happening at this very moment. I haven't slept for three days. None of us, the Earth's Senshi, did sleep for last 72 hours. We are exhausted. We can't move on with our Earthly lives. At first we thought that we would resign from normal life only for a month, but month became a year. We believed that another year would pass and everything would come back to normal, that we would be able to continue our careers and girls would come back to high school. Fours years have passed and I don't think anyone believes that things can be as they used to be. Demons appear almost every day, we have to track them, and we have to fight them so Sailor Moon can heal them or if they resist her, Sailor Earth can open the gates to hell and banish them for ever. Fighting takes us few hours a day, in the summit of the wave we can be involved for non stop. There is no way for us to leave normal life, fighting takes our whole time."

"We will help you, I promise you that. We won't leave until we will find the way."

"Thank you," Sailor Uranus said.

"No, thank you! We really owe that to you"

"Did many things changed on Earth?" Fighter asked with trembling voice. Uranus looked at the beautiful black-haired woman.

"Days are alike. For us nothing changes, we only fight. But I think we did encounter an unexpected revolution..." Uranus clenched her wrist. "And it was for the worse. I don't have time to tell you about it. You will find out soon. Now I must go. We are in the middle of battle. Please join us in fighting if you fell capable after such a long journey. I must check something so I can't go with you, but I can show you the way to the place of the present battle." Princess agreed. They grabbed each others hands to teleport and Uranus said where to.

They were on Earth. They were standing on the tree. It was night. The cloudless starry sky was shining above them.

"That wild planet has such a wonderful scent, I missed it." Maker whispered

"We are in some kind of forest." Healer said matter of factly looking around.

"It seems like a normal forest." Maker said.

"Are you all right Fighter?" Kakoyu asked her dearest starlight. Fighter nodded but her eyes were full of hidden emotions.

"I know it may be hard for you but it was your decision to come. I advised you to stay. I expect you to be responsible. My dearest one, you are to return with us. You are here to help princess Serenity and not to try to strengthen your bound with her. I know you were very close to each other, but it's not to be like that this time. At least I don't want you to tell her anything about your feelings. There will be no declarations of love. She deserves peace of mind. If you can't stop yourself for me do it for her sake. We are here to help them not to confuse them or cry on their shoulders. We owe them eveything so let's be mature enough to pay back our debts with dignity. Let's whish them all the best without thinking of our own gain or our feelings. That goes for all of you. Fighter, remember also that there are rules. Serenity is engaged to the prince of this planet, and even if she wouldn't be she is a level higher then you. We know that matters, even if those of this planet don't realize that. I know you couldn't stop to feel that way about her, but let yoru mind guid you. So please behave yourself." Princess said it very gently with sadness and compassion in her voice but Fighters face tightened and she averted the look of her princess. She realized that, but she didn't like to be reminded of it all the time

"Fighter, you are pathetic." Healer said watching her sister in arms.

"All right, all right. I just don't know why do you have to bring it up again. I've promised you already." She said with anger. She couldn't have hoped for anything anyway. She was very happy that she could see her beloved one, but it was a bitter-sweet joy. It would be easier if the others would show a little bit of understanding. She knew Kakoyu-hime said it only because she was worried about her, but it didn't change anything.

'_Maybe I really shouldn't have come. But maybe he is gone again… or maybe…No it's impossible. It doesn't matter. I want to see her no matter what. I want to see her shine and her smile, and hear her laugh and experience her kindness once again. I want to go out with her and forget everything. I am sure we will be able to spend time together. That is all that matters we'll be together again even if for one day it's worth it. After that the Deluge can come. It's so good to be on Earth again, it's so different here, there is so much joy and freedom, life is not only about duty. I know Healer and Maker feel the same. Anyway I had to come. I couldn't leave her and her friends with problem alone. There is no use in wondering if that was the right deciosion. Helping them was the only choice I had."_ she thought.

Then she looked ahead.

"Look the camp-fire" She said and they jumped to another tree. In the middle of the forest there was a wide meadow. They saw a group of people sitting around two camp-fires.

"I think it's them," Maker said. "Let's go." she said with trembling voice, but princess grabbed her.

"Let's watch them for a little bit."


	3. Chapter 3

Starlights and the princess where watching their old friends from the tree.

At first they had noticed two camp fires. They could see the figures gathered around the first one. There were five girls sitting around it. The girls were very beautiful but exhaustion was visible on their faces. They didn't change much. Maybe the looks on their faces became more mature and feminin. Maybe they bodies rounded just a little bit, but they were still the same.

They were in their Senshi form. Jupiter was sleeping on the blanket on the ground. Moon was lying next to her. She didn't sleep but was looking at the sky with her beautiful and compassionate eyes plunged in her thoughts. Passionate Mars was sitting and staring into fire, mumbling some words. Mercury was reading a book despite the weak light. Venus was reading a comic. They were silent.

"What a beautiful sight," Maker said.

"Earth is very special place," Princess smiled to them. They could sense the warmth and kindness surrounding these girls.

"If men from our planet were to come here…" Maker sighed. They looked at each other. Starlights were beautiful women in a way, but it wasn't a feminine beauty. They had been training since early age so their bodies had become muscular and male-like. Most of Earth Senshi had such a warm and very female aura about them. They were definitely different.

Starlights were watching girls with admiration when magical atmosphere was broken by silly laughter.

"Moon look this is so funny!" Sailor Venus exclaimed and passed the comic book to Sailor Moon. She sat up and looked at her friend with a smile. She seemed to be little annoyed that she was interrupted her daydreaming but she took the comic and started laugh as well.

"Can't you two shut up, I am trying to focus." Mars said with a grim.

"Mars, we need to do something otherwise we'll fall asleep" Sailor Moon said.

"Then better do something useful rather then waste your time with Venus."

"Oh Mars," Mercury said putting aside the book. "It's good to hear them laughing."

"Thank you Mercury!" both of them exclaimed.

"It's said that simple minds can find joy in anything." Mercury added. Venus and Moon sweat-dropped.

"You didn't have to add that. Sometimes I think you do it on purpose Mercury, but I still believe you are too kind to be so mean," Moon said. She and Venus looked at the comic and laughed again.

"Can't you two be quiet? We are trying to have some sleep before next demon appears." Starlights couldn't see a girl who said that. She was sitting next to the other camp-fire which was behind the tree. Moon and Venus looked at each other and exchanged angry glances. They started to laugh even lauder. The girl just sighed.

"Moon, Venus, stop fooling around and prepare us some coffee," Mars said irritated.

"All right, all right. Anyway, the water is boiling." Sailor Moon took the pot of campfire and poor the water into the flask. She waited a bit.

"Ok. Coffee if ready! So who wants to drink… let me think… the twentieth coffee tonight?" Everybody came to her with plastic cups (except for Jupiter who sleeping on the blanket). The smell of the hot drink attracted the people from the other campfire.

"Sailor Moon, could I have some?" Starlights saw amazingly beautiful and unapproachable Sailor Neptune coming. "We are out of ours."

"Of course Neptune" she said and poured some drink to the plastic cup. Then a man in the black smoking and mask approached.

"Sailor Moon, can I have some as well?" He said.

'_It must be Mamoru'_ Fighter thought.

"No you can't." She said and turned around.

A Senshi who Starlights had never seen approached. She was black-haired woman with beautiful and noble face and great power emanating to surroundings. She was tall and dressed in green and blue outfit - the colors of Earth. She seemed to be older then Inner senshi.

"Sailor Moon, we are all in that, can't you try to behave? We are all tired; let's quit this hostility and immaturity. We can't avoid each other, so let's try to get along or let's just pretend" Sailor Moon clenched her fists, anger shone in her beautiful eyes.

"Tuxedo of course you can have some coffee, but don't give any to her. It's my coffee. She has already too many things that should be mine. But I guess there is no way I could stop you from sharing with her. You would give her anything. " Everyone sighed.

"Sailor Moon, let's don't start it again." Neptune and Rei said.

"Usako!" Tuxedo said, but she just turned around. She took the comic book again and started to laugh.

"This comic is so funny."

"Why did you come here?" Sailor Venus hissed to the man and the girl. "Sit over there, we don't want you here. We are tired and another conflict is last thing we need." Sailor Earth sighed. She and Tuxedo retreaded to the other camp fire. Sailor Mars looked at her beloved friend sadly.

Three Starlights and princess looked at each other confused.

"I think they have internal problems." Princess said. It was strange because on Kimoku no one was allowed to display their personal feelings to their fellow comrades, especially during the battle. They all had the same purpose –to protect Kimoku - and they never spoke to each other so personally. Their world was different. Discipline, devotion and duty were all that mattered.

Suddenly they heard a low whistle.

"The demon, the main one of this wave is coming. Everyone prepare!" Mars got to her feet. "If we handle it quickly we can be in our beds in two hours" A second later all of them were standing including Jupiter. The demon attacked them furiously but they jumped aside.

"This one is big" Sailor Moon said while avoiding being hit.

All of the Senshi attacked the creature. It was hit many times and it seemed to be losing its powers but was still fighting furiously. Sailor Earth hit it and yelled:

"Sailor Moon now," but Sailor Moon was on the ground and didn't stood up on time. Demon regained its posture and attacked Sailor Earth who was standing close toit.

"You did in on purpose, didn't you?" Sailor Earth yelled to her.

"Think what you want, I don't care." Sailor Moon answered.

"Stop it you two, there is no time for that now." Mars yelled. The demon regained power.

"Now let's help them or they will stay here for the whole night, and I think they mention that they'd rather avoided that." Princess said. They jumped off the tree screaming:

"Star serious laser!"

"Star gentle uterus!"

"Star healing inferno!"

Demon was hit and dropped to its knees. Earth Senshis turned around. Sailor Scouts were looking at their long-time-no-see friends with surprised gazes. Sailor Moon smiled to Fighter. She seemed to be trying to decide if she was dreaming.

"Sailor Moon, now it's your turn" Fighter said returning her warm smile. She got lost in those eyes. She dreamed to see them for so many lonely nights. "You can look at me later." Sailor Moon nodded. She took out her scepter and attacked the demon. It didn't disappear.

"This one doesn't want to be saved and have another chance." Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Earth banish it to hell!" she exclaimed. Sailor Earth took out her scepter.

"Begone to where you belong evil spirit." She exclaimed. The dark gates opened behind the demon and it was sucked inside. Mars run to the fire. She focused and Earth Senshi watched her with tension.

"That was the last one! The wave is over!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Finally!" Neptune said.

"This wave was horrible." Ami added.

"You know what that means, Mina! We have a few days of break!" Moon exclaimed optimistically.

"I'm exhausted." Jupiter admitted. All of them relaxed a bit, now their overtiredness was so visible that Kimokans thought their friends would faint. They managed to stay on their feet though. For a second scouts were so relived that the last demon was defeated that they forgot about Starlights and Princess.

"Oh my God Starlights are here!" Venus exclaimed. Earth's senshis detransformed and run to great them. Princess stepped in front. She noticed the great joy but also the fearful looks of the girls. She understood that.

"We came here not to bring the bad news. We are here to help you." She said kindly. She wanted to calm them as soon as possible.

"What a relief!" Rei answered. All the girls seemed to cheer up.

"We wouldn't be able to handle another enemy." Makoto said matter of factly.

"It's so great to see you in good health!" Minako yelled joyfully. "How is everything on Kimoku?" They smiled. Luna jumped on Yaten's arms and he smiled to her and petted her.

"It's great. Since Chaos was defeated we experienced nothing but peace. We were rebuilding our planet but we are done."

"How lucky!" Mars said. "We didn't have to rebuilt anything but we've been involved in constant battles."

"We know."

They started to talk.

"So why are you here Fighter?" Usagi approached and spoke to the one Starlight she had been the closest with. Usagi hesitated for a moment, but then she gave her friend welcoming embrace. Fighter returned it but blond girl pulled back quickly.

"I've come here because I missed you so much and I wanted to take care of you and help you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Fighter said quietly. Usagi blushed hearing that statement.

"No…"

"Good because I was just joking Odango."

"You'll never change Fighter." Usagi said with relief and smiled. "And you still keep calling me that silly name."

"To me you are always my Odango. Others can call you as they want. And you didn't change as well. We were watching you from the tree for a while. You are joyful little girl as you have always been." she said with tenderness in her voice.

"Oh, you are wrong. I've changed a lot Fighter, so much has happened." Usagi answered and her eyes become the seas of pain. She was looking blankly. Fighter wanted to say something but then they heard a car stopping. It was a little bus.

"Give me a second; Haruka is here to pick us up. We don't have strength left to teleport." Usagi said. She run towards the car. Haruka got off.

"Ok, I am here with the transport," manlish girl said and approached the group to join conversation. Four Kimokans were talking with their friends about purpose of their arrival when Usagi appeared again holding a sleeping child. The girl was about three years old. She had pink hair.

"Princess, Fighter, Starlights," she said solemnly with pride "This is Chibiusa, she is my and Prince of Earth's daughter. She is three years old. She was born year after Chaos was defeated." They looked at her shocked. And Usagi gave them the warmest of smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess, Fighter, Starlights," she said solemnly with pride "This is Chibiusa, she is my and Prince of Earth's daughter." They looked at her shocked. And she gave them the warmest of smiles.

"Odango, you have a child already…" Fighter whispered and couldn't hide her shock. She didn't expect that. Usagi was so young. It was very unusual for senshi to have children so early in their lives. Usagi only smiled proudly to Fighter. Fighter looked at the girl. She was about three years old. Usagi said that she had been born about a year after Chaos was defeated.

"Chibiusa, wake up, look, new friends have come." She kissed little girl's forehead and child opened her eyes. She looked unconsciously and then closed her eyelids, snuggled up and slept again.

"She is tired, you will meet her another day. She is a handful though, my spoiled little brat." Usagi said looking with so much love at her daughter. She opened her eyes again but closed them immediately.

Princess Kakyuu gasped.

"Your daughter she has red eyes!" she said and looked at Usagi. "I should have noticed that neither you nor Prince of Earth has such eye color." Usagi blushed hearing this accusation.

"Princess she is our child! I assure you." She said a little bit annoyed.

"You didn't understand me. I should have known. Your power, how could I not recognize it? You are like my father… but how can it be?" Kakyuu said and looked at Usagi. The shine of that girl was similar to Kakyuu's father. The tears came to her eyes.

"Kakyuu-hime are you all right?" Healer asked. She nodded. Fighter focused all her attention at Usagi. Thousands of thought were rushing through her mind.

'_She has a child already. I know she was engaged but I never expected that. My Odango is a mother... '_

Fighter was watching Usagi with shock and she was looking at Kakyuu. Then she seemed to realize something because her face lit with enlightenment and she covered her mouth.

"Kakyuu-hime you… you are like my daughter Chibiusa. You also have red eyes. The sign that the blood of two powerful but different in might entities was mixed to give the birth to the one who will posses the force to fight and to exorcise."

"What does it mean princess?" Fighter whispered. She didn't know what her Odango was talking about. Princess looked at her starlight sadly and didn't reply but spoke to Usagi again.

"But how is this possible? I thought that people like you arrived to our Galaxy generation ago and gave the children to the rulers of the planetary systems. I didn't know that there are pure-blood Karma Purifiers living in our Galaxy in this generation."

"It's a long story… I am sure I am not the only one though." Usagi said miserably. "My mother was sent here to give the mix child to Earth but she…"

"Usako," Mamoru interrupted her. He approached holding the hand of a beautiful black haired woman. They had been talking with Michiru on the side until that moment and just came to great newcomers. The girl who was Sailor Earth just a moment ago looked at newcomers and spoke with dignity.

"Welcome. You don't know me. My name is Ashani, I am Sailor Earth and the Princess of Earth. I've heard that you have come here to help us. My planet is suffering and I and Prince of Earth and all our senshi would be grateful for everything you could do for us." Usagi looked at her and winced. She looked at Kakyuu and with equal but mocking dignity she spoke:

"I, the Karma Purifier and protector of the Sol System, am thanking you Kakyuu-hime for coming. My system is suffering the attack of the remains of the Chaos and I and all the senshi would be grateful for everything you could do for us." Woman and Usagi looked at each other. There was anger in Usagi's eyes.

"All right, all right you two," Mamoru said. "Usako, this week Chibiusa stays with us. Uranus just brought her here, so we don't have to go to Tokyo. We will bring her back on Saturday." He said taking the child from Usagi's hands. Starlights were looking at them with grimace of shock. Usagi noticed that and said bitterly as if trying to explain herself:

"Kakyuu-hime, do you have such happy royal families on Kimoku as the three of us here?"

"I'd rather say those three are absolutely dysfunctional family" Luna whispered to Yaten. Usagi spoke more, trying to hold her tears, hiding them behind irony.

"I mean life wouldn't be interesting if everything would be simple, right?"

"Usako, please… Let's don't start it. We've been talking about this more then thousand times. I'll see you on Saturday. "She nodded and looked at him with sadness. He spoke to newcomers "Thank you for coming. I am sure you would prefer to cooperate for now with the Inner Senshi. When you come up with some plan we will discuss it. See you later on," he said and left with Ashani. Usagi watched them wretchedly.

"Oh no, I made it clear that I won't have Chibiusa dressed in that pink jacket" she exclaimed when she noticed that Ashani had covered her daughter with pink jacket. She run after them.

"Oh Usagi, don't start it again!" Rei exclaimed and run after her. So did Makoto and Ami.

"Excuse us for moment. A major quarrel is approaching, and I the goddess of love must try to stop it." She said and run towards Mamoru, Ashani and Usagi. They were yelling at each other. Luna sighed.

"I am sorry. We've been experiencing hard times on Earth. Don't mind Usagi, everything Mamoru and Ashani do sets her on edge."

"So Sailor Moon and Prince of Earth have a child but are not together?" Kakyuu asked. Luna nodded.

"It's complicated Kakyuu-hime. You said your father was a Karma Healer, so probably your mother was forced to marry him so you could be born." Kakyuu nodded.

"Usagi will tell you everything. Let's say for now to make long story short that Usagi let Mamoru go. They fulfilled their duty towards the Earth giving the powerful child and she set him free."

"So because of that the Earth's senshi divided?" Taiki asked referring to Mamoru's words.

"Since Usagi let Mamoru to leave and be with Sailor Earth we had to divide. Don't get the wrong impression. Usagi let Mamoru go; the problem is that we have to be in each others company too often and it's painful for her. When there is no need for us to be together Inner scouts are to protect Sailor Moon while Outers take care of Mamoru and Ashani. Because of Usagi we can't be one team. Usagi forgave them but being in their company brings the worst of her. We only gather together when the major battle is approaching. Yet it always ends with conflicts. "Luna answered sadly.

"I don't blame her. As far as I know most of those like Usagi didn't have simple lives since they arrived to our Galaxy. You have the real drama here." Kakyuu concluded remembering her parents. Luna sighed.

"We did have drama, a very sad and heart braking one. But the worst is over (although it looks bad for someone from outside). Now I feel we are living in a bad comedy. Just look at them…" They looked at the group of quarrelling people.

"You should be more mature, princess of the Sol System." Ashani yelled.

"I don't want to see you dressing my daughter in that ugly jacket. And don't preach me about maturity. Is it mature to seduce somebody's boyfriend knowing that his girlfriend is pregnant?"

"Chibiusa is also my daughter, and you know it. Mamoru and I, it was destiny and you let him leave."

"Because I loved him! And you are egoistic witch. Don't try to explain yourself with destiny. It's pathetic." Usagi yelled

"Stop it you two!" Mamoru yelled.

"Shut up bastard. She is right." The goddess of love Minako yelled at him.

Luna sweat dropped. She was ashamed of behavior of her senshi.

"It looks bad, but it happens so often, that one can really get used to it." She said to Kimokans. "I just hope Chibiusa can have a peaceful childhood. She lives half of the time with her Mom, and half of the time with her father and second mom. It's another reason for not-ending conflicts. It's a long story." Luna finished because girls were coming. Usagi was looking back at them.

"Oh Usagi, stop it already. Do we have to go through this every single time?" Rei said impatiently.

"I can't help it Rei, you don't know how painful it is. I pray you never learn"

"You promised you would be strong and act with dignity." Rei barked back.

"Yes, I remember. But I've had a moment of weakness today."

"You have a moment of weakness every time you see them." Usagi looked at her with anger.

"So again why are you here?" Minako asked cheerfully ignoring Rei and Usagi. Usagi looked up at princess and exclaimed.

"Princess you are so pretty when you detransform!" The tears were gone and she was smiling. Princes returned the smile. Everyone sweat dropped.

"It's good to see you are so easy to cheer up," Kakyuu said.

"Oh she is not easy," Luna answered "But she gets easily distracted. She has been always like that"

"Anyway," Yaten said impatiently, "We are here to help you, can we talk about it?"

"Now?" girls asked.

"Is this a problem?"

"We are exhausted." Makoto admitted. "We haven't sleep for three days."

Starlights detransformed into their Earth forms. It was so good to be male again. They looked at each other smiling. They had missed being here and being human. Girls were watching three boys with smiles.

"You are so handsome!" Minako exclaimed "Good that you didn't change much."

"Seiya I thought I would never see you like that," Usagi said and smirked but he was just watching her with serious gaze.

"What?" she asked.

Haruka grumped impatiently and called them. All of them got on the little bus, it had twelve places to sit, just in case. Princess sat in the back seat. Three boys made sure that their beloved Kakyuu was comfortable. Taiki and Seiya sat next to her. Girls watched it amused. Minako sat quickly next to Yaten.

"Kakyuu-hime, you are lucky one. You have three handsome men taking care of you. That's not fair!" Minako exclaimed. Makoto nodded.

"She is our precious princess." Yaten said looking at red haired woman tenderly.

"Usagi! Go sit somewhere else! I want to rest and you always bother me." Rei said annoyed in the same moment.

"Rei you are so mean to me, I always sit here." Rei just sighed and looked out the window:

"Just don't dare to sleep on my shoulder."

"This is our precious princess." Minako said and three boys sweet-dropped.

"Yeah girls (especially you Rei), you could start to treat me better. You should learn from them." Usagi said and winked as if she didn't mean that.

"In your dream klutz. You don't deserve it. " Rei answered annoyed.

"Oh Rei, you are just jealous because I am princess." She stuck her tongue.

"Usagi, you are mother now, you really should at least try to represent a higher level!" Rei said authoritatively. Usagi just kept her tongue sucked. Finally Rei broke and did the same.

"They will never grow up. I've lost hope long time ago. " Luna said to Kakyuu. Ami and Makoto nodded. Seiya laughed. His Odango was a mother and she had experienced such hard times yet she didn't change a bit. She seemed the same as when he had to leave.

The car started.

Seiya was thinking how to start a conversation when he noticed that all the girls fell asleep. Minako leaned on Yaten's arm, which seemed to annoy him gravely. Seiya smiled. He looked at Usagi. She was sleeping while sitting. She must have been very tired. When the car was turning left she dropped to Rei's laps without waking up. Fire girl stir annoyed. She tired to push Usagi away gently, but she couldn't succeed because little blond settle down comfortably on her knees. Rei sighed. She didn't wake her up but looked at her friend with a smile.

"I knew you would do it klutz." she whispered and put her hand on Usagi's back and fell asleep again.

Haruka spoke to Starlights:

"If you are going to stay here you must look for apartment, do you have any money?"

"We have a bank account. We were earning a lot and it's all here. We want to give that money to Inners when we will be leaving. We don't need Earth money on Kimoku and last time we were so excited to be going home that we didn't think about things like that." Taiki said.

"Oh, that's great" Haruka said "I will borrow you money to get some apartment for tonight. If you need anything let me know. Thanks for your help tonight. If it wasn't for you we would be still fighting. And look how tired everyone is. I hope you can help us more."

"We can for sure." Kakyuu said. Haruka didn't speak any more. She was exhausted too.

Three lights and princess were looking at girls. The Earth girls were so joyful and at ease with each other. There was such warmth surrounding them. It was so different here then on their home planet. All of them sank to their thoughts.

On Kimoku Starlights were suppose to show their princess utmost admiration and love but there was no such closeness between them as between Earth girls. It's not that Kakyuu wanted the things to be this way. She was very kind, compassionate and loving person. However, all of them were raised that way and that was what they were thought. They learned that there were boundaries between them and their princess as well as between them and normal people. They lived in beautiful palace, they had no other chores then protect princess and fight and they were admired for that. They spent most of the time in company of ones who were senshi like them. All warriors on Kimoku were taught that duty was all that mattered. Emotions were said to be too human, and Senshi were more then mere humans.

Seiya was lonely on Kimoku. He looked at Usagi. She didn't make any barriers between herself and anyone. Everyone felt loved and accepted when she was near. The same could be said about her Inner Senshi. They were friends in the first place. No, their duty was the most important if it wasn't they would not be here. But besides the duties they had so much more. They had friendship and joys. There were not inferior or superior ones between them. They were equal; no one told them that they live was meaningless, that they should forsake their feelings. Seiya envied them.

He envied them such closeness with each other. He didn't know if Yaten and Taiki felt the same. The three of them were best friends, but they were so distant in many senses. The rules of their planet built up the walls between them that Earth Senshi didn't have. Earth girls were always joking and laughing and crying together. On Kimoku it was in good tone to be serious all the time. There were too important to allow themselves to behave freely. Emotions were also not welcomed because they interfered with duties. Yet, he thought, a little girl from rural planet defeated Galaxia with her love, and powerful fighters of Kimoku were not able to do it. She was such a sweet little girl… and a mother. For a moment he forgot. She had the child with Mamoru. And she was not in relationship with that man. He had left her alone with the baby. Seiya couldn't believe how stupid that man was It was beyond his comprehension. He could bit Mamoru for making her suffer. He regretted that he couldn't be with her when it had happened. He couldn't be because of his duties. But if she had contacted him he would leave Kimoku the same moment. He would be a traitor but he knew that princess and starlights would never tell anyone where he went. Yet Usagi didn't love him in that way so she hadn't searched for his help. At the moment she was alone, maybe she could learn to love him. He had promised that he would stay away from her, but everything changed. He was glad he had crossed his finger when he had been promising that he would stay away. He had known that there were things nobody should ask from anyone.

Car stopped and girls woke up.

"Usagi, wake up," Rei shook her violently.

"Just five more minutes mom, please."

Everyone laughed

"Wake up you klutz. You are getting off here." Usagi woke up.

"Oh, all right." She turned to three lights.

"So it wasn't a dream you really have come" she smiled. She looked so sweet half awoken. She smiled to Seiya and he couldn't resist it but smiled back.

"So what time tomorrow should we meet and where?" Makoto asked.

"Let's meet each other at Shrine. I would say 4 pm?" Usagi proposed.

"You should ask me Usagi if it's ok with me" Rei said.

"Is it ok Rei?" she asked

"Yes."

"So why do you tell me to ask you?"

"Because you treat my house as your own. That's why."

"That's because you are my best friend Rei. But you don't like me." Usagi pretended to be crying.

"Oh stop it you little donkey." Rei sighed. "So it's four o'clock at my place."

"So late? Don't you won't to see us earlier? Come on." Seiya said with disappointment. To be honest he didn't want to be parted with Usagi at all.

"We didn't sleep for three days Seiya" Usagi said seriously.

"Oh sorry…"

"But then again, I have something important to attend to at 6 pm. All of us will be preparing for festival that will be carried in two days."

"Can't you quit your arrangements and spend time with us? We have serious matters to talk about." Yaten insisted.

"Yeah, I wish we could, but then again, next week is the week where not many demons should appear. We will have time. Let's see each other tomorrow for an hour or two." Usagi said and left the bus. Haruka drove all the others to their homes. A long night started for Seiya and his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello dear readers :) If you don't understand anything fell free to ask me. Please review. Thank you Anime Princess for you reviews :)_

_Next day in Rei's house_

„It's so good to have you here," Rei said to the princess and three boys while pouring tea. Ami and Makoto nodded.

"We are happy that we were able to come here to help you, I was afraid Uranus would not let us in." Kakyuu said.

"Yes, Outers decided that no alien from outside would be allow to enter our system. I am happy that she changed her mind because she knew you and we do need help if we want to live a normal life. All of us already accepted the fact that the demons will always be present on Earth and it's our mission to protect the planet. Yet we reincarnated as humans and we want to follow that destiny as well. We want to have normal existence and senshi existence but fighting Chaos consumes almost all of our time not giving us opportunity to be humans. Our lives are not in danger but we can't live them. " She said and tightened her fists.

"We can't go to school. We are still in 1st grade of high school grade although we should be already in college. Setsuna, the guardian of time, enchanted everyone so everyone thinks we are still 16 (even our parents). She did it so we could resume with out lives when the demons stop to appear so often. Yet five years have passed and we still can't go back to normal life. Our parents are getting older and we are still 16. It's just sad." Ami said. The fact that she had had to stop studying was a tragedy for her. Makoto added:

"We can't go to school nor have a relationship with men. Rei, Minako and I met wonderful guys, but we couldn't explain them why we would not come to meeting or why we were gone for the whole nights, or why we would run off in the middle of the date. They thought we were crazy and broke up with us. They couldn't trust us and we couldn't tell them the real reason. We are grown up and we can't find love. Some of our friends are already married." Rei nodded and continued when Makoto stopped:

"We have only few days a month to rest when the Moon is getting full. Fighting the remains of Chaos is more then full time job. The demon may appear whenever, wherever and we have to get there. Some demons can be weaken by any of us, but some need to be hit by certain power- fire, water, ice etc. We take turns but sometimes when the demon needs to be fight with certain power we have to go even if it's not our turn. Usagi needs to be there to try to heal demon. I mean she could leave it to Ashani and just let her to banish evil to the hell but she is just too compassionate for that. She believes everyone deserves a chance. Sometimes when the month is young and attacks are weak we are able to imprison the demons for few days so Usagi can have some time off to take care of her daughter. Even with turns the fighting takes most of our time. It seems to me Kakyuu-hime you are able to heal demons like Usagi?"

"Yes I am able to."

"And your starlights are very powerful. We could probably arrange duties and take turns."

"It's one of the possibilities" Kakyuu said. "Let's wait until all your friends come and we will talk about it."

"Usagi and Minako are late as always." Rei growled when she was reminded that not all five of them where present at her shrine.

"Gomen!" Usagi yelled when she run into the room. She was panting; she had to run all the way.

"You are late as always."

"Gomen, I could sleep the whole day today."

"And you would if it wasn't for me." Luna said.

"Shs, Luna." Usagi sat down and smiled to aliens. Her hair was a mess and she looked as if she had just woken up. She was dressed in jeans and sweat-shirt but she looked adorable. Seiya gasped.

"So what were you talking about?" she asked lightly.

"We were wondering how we can help you." Taiki responded.

"Thank you! We are so grateful." Usagi said. "So what did you ascertain?"  
"That before we start discussion we should wait for two donkeys who can't make it on time" Rei said.

"Minako should be here any minute" Ami stated. Usagi looked at her skeptically. She bowed to Rei and whispered.

"She is probably making herself beautiful to flirt with Yaten. I don't expect her soon." Rei made and angry face but nodded.

"Odango it's not nice to whisper when others are around. Say it out loud," Seiya said. Usagi blushed; she didn't want to say that to Three Lights it would be not loyal.

"Errr, it's nothing important."

"You are blushing. I bet you said I look good," Seiya said and brushed his hair with his hand. She looked at him ironically. She whispered to Rei again.

"Have you ever seen anyone so vain? I mean he is handsome but your boyfirend was better." Rei looked at him and giggled.

"You gals are unkind." Seiya said watching them. Usagi and Rei giggled more.

"Usagi" Kakyuu-hime said seriously and they stopped laughing. "While we wait could you tell us your story?"

"My story?"

"I am sorry for my curiosity. My father was Karma Purifier like you. I thought that pure blood Karma Purifiers came to our system long time ago yet you are so young. How is this possible?"

"Princess what are Karma Purifiers" Seiya asked. She forgot to explain that to them last night. They where all very tired after the whole journey.

"Yes princess what did you hear about us?" Usagi asked.

"All right, let me tell you what I know. Our Galaxy is not the only one but it's very important because the good and evil meets here. There are Galaxies that resemble heaven and those that resemble hell. Ours is in the middle, divine and cursed creatures live here. Senshi like us are here to protect the creatures from demons and let souls to evolve in peace. The most powerful senshis, the rulers of the planetary systems like my mother have the power to banish demons to the Galaxies that resemble hells. Yet once someone is send to hell there is no coming back. The pure heaven Galaxies, where demons can't enter didn't like that. Sometimes someone can become evil for a small reason. That person may not be bad but life can make them that way. I think it happens on Earth all the time, it happens on Kimoku as well. For ages there was no one in our Galaxy who could help the lost ones to get another chance. Loving and compassionate creatures that could clear the sins of others didn't live in Milky Way. This Galaxy was to dirty for them. They lived in heaven and they didn't have the bodies. Heaven is compassionate and it was decided that Milky Way should have the senshis with power of erasing the sins of those who regret for the evil they had done. For that reason pure-blood Karma Purifiers were sent to Milky Way. They were sent to marry the most powerful senshis, the rulers of the planetary systems and give them the children who would have a power of senshi but also the ability of erasing sins. They came here and many children were born, I am one of them. The red eyes are the sign that the two types of bloods were mixed. You are younger then me, but now I can see clearly you are pure-blood." Usagi nodded and looked blankly. She embraced her legs and spoke:

"So you know as much as I know princess. And you are right I am pure blood. How can it be? When Karma Purifiers came here they were given bodies. Those ethereal and clean entities that had lead happy and blessed life were wrapped in matter for the first time. My mother and my father met each other on their way to their destined planetary system. Two young Karma Purifiers fell in love with each other from the first sight. My parents were very passionate people. They traveled together through out the Galaxy and when my mother came to the Sol System she was already pregnant (with me). You know how strict the laws of Universe are. Karma Purifiers and senshi can have only one child and they pass on that child their whole might. When my mother came here pregnant she wasn't able to give the child to the Sol System. The rulers of Earth were understanding. You know how good and noble Mamoru is. His parents were alike. They built us a palace on the Moon and let us stay. My mother just had to make an oath that I would give the mix child to the Sol System. My father was allowed to stay as well. He didn't have a reason to go to his planetary system because he couldn't give the mix child just as my mother couldn't. They decided that they would have another child (they could have two because they were entities of the same kind of power) and they would send that child to the system my father should have gone. My parents loved each other so profoundly that we were always second for them. They lived happily on the Moon for few years and Shingo was born.

Then they came for my father. The Masst System, the place where my father should have gone was attacked by powerful demon. My father should have helped to fight it, but he was living peacefully in Sol System. The demon kidnapped the ruler of Masst and took him to hell. The senshis of Masst made a bargain. Demon would release the ruler if my father was to be sent to hell instead. Demons can't take Karma Purifiers to hell unless the heaven would allow that to happen. Divine creatures of my parents Galaxy would have never sent my father there for punishment (they were compassionate) but they were bound by the deal with Masst System. My father should have been there and he betrayed. He should have fought in the Masst System but he was living peaceful life on the Moon. Divine creatures of heaven had no choice, they had to agree. The whole situation was my father's responsibility and the ruler of Masst didn't deserve such fate. My father was taken to the hell and ruler of Masst System was released. My mother and we were left alone on the Moon. Since that day my mother was always unhappy. I was only two years old, I can't even remember the man who was my father."

"How sad!" Kakyuu said "So you are the pure-blood but you were born in this Galaxy."

"Yes I was born on the Moon more then thousand years ago. All of us were born long time ago." Three Lights gasped.

"So you are my age, but you seem so much younger." Usagi nodded.

"We lived on the Moon, my mother, my brother and I. Inner Senshis were to protect us. Back in those days we were not friends. I was princess and they were soldiers. My mother and king of Earth became good friends. Prince Endymion was a child when my mother came here, his older brother was supposed to be my mother's husband (Earth rulers could also have two children because they were of the same might). Everything changed because my mother was pregnant and it was decided that I would be married to younger prince- Endymion. He was much older then I was though. He would come often to the Moon. We always had known we would be married and have the mix child. There was no escaping that. We loved each other despite that but not in the way lovers do. He was always an older brother to me and I was his younger sister. The fact that we were destined to share the bed one day didn't change that. He met a girl on Earth, powerful senshi of Earth, actually a princess of Earth. If it wasn't for me they would be married. They fell in love, but they knew that they couldn't be together. He told me about that and we cried together over the cursed destiny. Soon afterwards the war started. A powerful demon Metalia came to Earth and possessed people.

I remember the night when we died as if it was yesterday. Endymion came to warn us that this demon wanted to destroy the Moon in first place because Metalia was afraid of my mother. There was a ball held that eving. Earth looked so peacefully and the stars were bright. People were dancing and Endymion came disguised, he warned me but it was too late. Metalia in Beryl's body was already on the Moon. She killed Endymion when she saw that he would protect me. When I saw my dearest friend dying I jumped after him and I was killed as well. We were floating in the air, the pain was so great that we could bearly see. We just could touch each other hands for the last time before the darkness embraced us for more then thousand years. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter were killed too. Sailor Earth came to the Moon to protect me and Endymion who she loved so much. Her life ended violently just like ours. It could have been the end of all of us if it wasn't for Queen Serenity - my mother.

The truth is that it was my mother's fault. If I was mix-blood I could probably defeat Metalia, but I was only Karma Purifier and I was killed so easily. Pure-blood Karma Purifiers are not good in defense or attacking. My mother wasn't able to heal such powerful demon by herself and she wasn't able to send Metalia back to hell for she didn't have such power. Only Endymion and Sailor Earth could do it but they died. My mother sacrificed her own life. She sealed the evil in the crystal and sent it and our souls to reincarnate on Earth. We reincarnated but everyone else died.

Earth changed. Sol System Senshis were always living hidden, but everyone knew them as mystical gods. Now there were no more gods. My mother told me once, that she heard that systems where Senshi lived unknown as regular inhabitants of planet were the best for the evolution. Earth became such system. We are its only senshis and we live as humans.

We were reborn in twentieth century. We were awoken- all of us except for Sailor Earth. It was my mother doing. She was afraid that Mamoru and I wouldn't be together if he and Ashani found each other. Long time ago during Silver Millennium there had been many people who would make sure that we would be married and have the child. In 20th century we were left alone. We could use our free will and just say no. My mother changed our memories just a bit, she gave us impression that the love we shared was not brotherly love but lover's one. She kept Ashani's power and memories dormant. When I first met Mamoru on Earth we started to hate each other from the first sight. I would say he treated me as annoying little sister and I treated him as the mean older brother. During the battles our feelings changed, our false memories convinced us we were meant to be. I believed it and my love was not sister-like any longer. We were promised Crystal Tokyo and we were promised Chibiusa. We had lived that dream for more then two years sharing the illusion. As I became stronger my mother became weaker, she didn't have enough power to kept Ashani asleep. And we needed her to fight remains of Chaos and send them to hell. She started to regain her memories. My mother saw that. She was afraid Mamoru would choose her over me and Chibiusa just had to be born. My mother had to make sure that the mixed blood child would be born not only for Earth but also for her. She believed that her and my father's sins maybe forgiven if I would give Milky Way what they should have given.

Mamoru and I were kind of happy couple when we were together for those two years. I wouldn't say we were passionate but I learned to love him deeply. Now I can see clearly that since the beginning we were more like an old marriage. At the same time we were careless. We believed that Chibiusa would be conceived in thousand of years. When I started to throw up and gain weight I didn't suspect anything. If it wasn't for Rei I guess I wouldn't have known that I was pregnant untill the labor. No, I'm just joking. It was my mother, queen Serenity, who made sure we would conceive the child. When she saw that the goal was reached she finally unsealed Ashani. She and Mamoru found each other suprisingly fast. They came to me one day, I was eight months pregnant. They came to me crying. They begged me to let Mamoru go. He said he would never betray me but he begged me to release him. He helped me to regain my true memories but I already loved him in a way a woman loves a man. I had a hard choice. What was I suppose to do? If I would say no, he would have stayed with me; Ashani would have left to another country, they would never see each other again. That was what they said and I believe they were saying the truth. At the same time I think that they knew all along what I would say. That naive, stupid Usagi who always thinks of others, who is so easy to manipulate, who gave the holy grail to the enemy. who endangered (with her beloved Inner Senshis) the whole world so many times just to save one person. And they were right all along I am naive and I am stupid. You stupid Usagi!" she said bitterly and became quiet for a moment. All her friend looked at her. She showed to them her true sadness. Seiya felt heart-broken. He knew the pain of one sided-love but it wasn't that bad for him. She had tears in her eyes then she continued:

"But that day I wanted to choose my happines. I wanted to say, to yell, to scream 'Stay with me, don't leave me alone, I will die without you. I will make you to love more then her, I could save the world five times, you think I am not able to do that?". But then if Mamoru would have stayed, would we be a happy family? I would always know that he would want to be somewhere else with someone else, he would always be unhappy. Is that the family I wanted for Chibiusa? It was the hardest choice I had ever made. Back then I loved him so much and I think I still do. I was never good in math but then I thought should I let four people to be unhappy if there could be only one person? I could take all the pain on myself and hide it from my daughter. Mamoru and Ashani would be happy, Chibiusa would be happy and I… well I wasn't sure if I could find the strength to go on, but I had to. I made my decision. I let him leave. I just simply said: 'Go, be happy for both of us.' And he left. How stupid I was? Stupid, naive Usagi. You belived that he would stay? But I know there was nothing else I could do. Princess I bet you know that by doing it I condemned myself for eternally loneliness. You know the rules better then I do but my mother explained everything to me. I was already pregnant. Giving the child of might is the one of main duties of all of us. I gave the child and it was the only one I could have so I can't be with anyone who doesn't have a child. And I bet that most of senshi who have child stay together. I will always be alone. Yet I don't regret my choice. Sometimes though I get angry and jealous especially when the battles force us to be in the same place. " she became silent for a moment. Then she reminded something:

"I forgot to add, of course there was one more problem. Mamoru and Ashani can't have child as long as Chibiusa lives. Ashani is a good person but the temptation over the years could become too much. Mamoru would never let anyone to hurt our daughter. He asked Ashani to transfer all the powers she could give to her own child on Chibiusa. Ashani didn't even hesitate. She said she was thinking about the same. You know what that means; Ashani can't have her own child. In the sense of power heredity Chibiusa is also her daughter.

I remember that it was horrible. Chibiusa was just born and it was a pain that I can't even start to describe. When a woman borns a child her body is ripped but when someone like us is in the labor it's not only the body but also the soul that it thorn to release the power which will be given to a child. Anyway I was barely conscious, I was holding my little girl, my senshi were with me when Mamoru and Ashani came to my room. They were already married. I made my decision of letting Mamoru go knowingly but I can't say I wasn't angry or jealous or full of hatred (yes even that), I still am sometimes. And here he was with her in my labor room. Ashani placed her hand on Chibiusa's forehead and transferred all the power she had for her unborn child to my daughter. She could feel the pain of power being torn from her soul. She yelled and yelled…. It seemed to me like eternity but soon it was over. I was holding Chibiusa in my arms, in her body daughter of two people, in her might daughter of three powerful beings." Usagi sighed and looked blankly. Then she smiled sadly. "That's the whole story of my family. I can see the saddens in your eyes Kakyuu-hime and I guess that the story of your father and your own were painful as well."

Princess had tears in her eyes. Seiya wanted to say something, that all of that was so unfair. His Odango was used by others and suffered because of mistakes of others. Yaten and Taiki looked astonished. They never heard of Karma Purifiers. They heard that the father of princes had come from another system. They were much younger then princes and her father had been dead before they had been born.

Usagi whipped her tears, and so did Rei and other girls. They all known Usagi's story well.

"It's ok. Kakyuu-hime" Usagi said. "Don't be sad for me, I have Chibiusa and I have my beloved girls. I am well." Kakyuu nodded.

"Usagi you know what is funny in all of that? I envy you. You have your daughter already. You are very young (because the time you waited to reincarent didn't count it was as if you were dead) and it's really rare that senshi would have child so early but I wish I were in your situation.I… I have to do the same, and I know that my fate won't be better then yours. I wish I had it done already. My mother said long time ago that rulers of planetary system shouldn't dream about happiness, because our duty was our greatest blessing. I understand her now."

Usagi nodded.

"That's all right Kakyuu-hime, because we can make others safe and happy and there is not greater bliss in life." Kakyuu nodded and looked with her beautiful and warm eyes at the blond girl. Usagi raised her fist.

"But I can promise you one thing. Mamoru and I made the oath that our daughter would choose her own life."

"And we will make sure it will be that way," Rei added. Girls looked at each other in solemn mood

"Minna! Sorry for being late!" Minako yelled when she entered the room. She broke the serious silence. Everyone looked up.

Rei jumped to her feet.

"You are late for over an hour and a half." She looked at Minako who looked beautifully. She was dressed in short skirt with a flower pattern; she made her hair curly and put the make up on.

"There is such saying: the one who is beautiful doesn't have to obey rules." Earth girls sweat-dropped.

"Minako there is not such saying and there is not even one similar to it." Artemis said.

"Shh." She whispered to him.

"Can we talk about the plan now when sleeping beauty got here finally?" Yaten said impatiently.

Minako blushed. "Am I beauty Yaten, really?" He sighed. Usagi looked at watch.

"Damn, it's 5:45. I must go."

"Yeah, me to," Rei said.

"Oh no I forgot." Makoto added.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Seiya said. "We need to talk." Rei made sweet eyes.

"Three lights are you planning to carry on with you music career here?"

"We didn't think about it yet." Taiki said.

"I have a favor to ask." Thee lights sweat-drooped.

"I am helping to organize a festival for Juban area. We can't go to school but sometimes we get involved in such things just to remember how normal life looks like. Minako and I are going to sing along with many others. One band quit their show. Could you sing one or two songs to fill in?"

"I am not sure if it's such a good idea…" Yaten said.

"Don't worry no one remembers you any longer." Usagi said.

"Usagi you are unkind." Makoto whispered. Three Lights sweat-dropped.

"The festival is tomorrow, I won't find anyone else in place of those who quitted, please!" Rei said. There was a long moment of silence.

"They'll do it" Kakyuu said. Boys looked at her.

"Great, thank you so much. We have to go now. The demons won't attack for few days so we will have plenty time to talk. Now we have to go to prepare the festival Sorry for that. I hope you are not offened but it's important for us."

"But…" Taiki said. Usagi looked at her watch with panic and jumped to her feet.

"He is going to kill me! I promised I won't be late this time."

"Who's going to kill you Usagi?" Mina asked. She had a good ear. Usagi covered her mouth.

"Nobody… the people…"

"The people?" Minako asked suspiciously.

"Yeah you know those whom I help to prepare for festival."

"Really…I am pretty sure you said he not they."

"Minako, I don't have time for silly talk. I'm off, see you tomorrow at 12." She run out of the room. Minako looked at Yaten sadly and left with Rei. Ami and Makoto were descending the shrine's stairs.

"If you have nothing to do you can help us cook, we are baking cookies to sell tomorrow." Ami smiled. Taiki smiled back.

"I guess we should practice if we are supposed to sing tomorrow." Yaten said. Seiya didn't say anything he was deep in his thoughts.

"Then Kakyuu-hime you should come with us. Are you good at cooking?" Makoto smiled.

"I've never cooked in my life." Girls sweet dropped.

"On our planet princess is treat with utmost respect." Yaten added bluntly.

"Well, now we are on Earth. Come with us, we will have fun." Princess agreed and they departed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Next day_

Three boys and Kakyuu were standing on the empty stage. Rei just asked them to wait here and run off. She seemed to be extremely busy and distracted. The festival was to be carried that evening and she was one of the coordinators. Aliens were looking at empty seats below the stage. They were supposed to sing that evening for the first time in five years. They weren't prepared and it made them a little nervous and what is more important they didn't want to be idols again.

They had come to Earth two days ago but they hadn't been able to talk with the Earth Senshi. First day the girls had been to tired and next day they had been to busy. Three boys had to admit they were a little disappointed by such cold welcome. It was their duty to come here and help, but they hoped for warmer welcome and a lot of attention. Yet the girls had been so busy and tired they were only able to meet with Kimokans for two hours. Princess smiled to herself. Taiki looked at her.

"Princess, you should sit. You must be still tired after our long journey." They started to look for a chair.

"That chair is too hard for you, let us find some cushion." They run to look for accessories to make their beloved princess comfortable.

"Are you comfortable princess?" Seiya asked.

"You are exaggerating my dear ones." She said when she sat down. She smiled warmly.

"But you are here alone without servants. We must make sure you are treated properly." She smiled again to them but she seemed to be annoyed. Boys didn't notice that and just nodded to each other as if to say that they fulfilled their duty properly. They were looking lovingly at their princess when they heard Rei yelling.

"Usagi! You are good for nothing, I can't count on you. What do you mean that you are not sure if your friends are going to perform? I reserved time for them in the festival's schedule."

Kimokans heard Usagi mumbling something in a pleading tone.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. If you came here I won't let you just hang around doing nothing. The cleaner is sick, here take that bucket and clean the stage!" Rei pushed Usagi through the stage doors. She stood in the doors with mob and bucket in her hands. She noticed her friends from Kimoku and smiled to them, she was ready to put down the cleaning accessories and go to talk to them but Rei grumped warningly. Usagi looked at her and then she sighed and got to her knees to rub the stage.

"How can they treat their princess like that?" Yaten said unbelievably. Three boys were amused. They remembered that girls had behaved like that in high-school, but back then they hadn't known that Usagi was the Moon Princess. It seemed funny and strange that a senshi would make a princess to mop the floor. Seiya shook of his thoughts and decided he should be more resolute if he wanted to get Usagi's attention. He approached her.

"Do you want me to help you?" She raised her eyes with a sweet smile.

"Yes please." she gave him the rug and stood up.

"Hold you horses princess. I didn't mean that I am going to do everything instead of you," he said with raised eyebrow. She sighed.

"I knew it." She said with disappointment. They knelt next to each other rubbing the floor. They were cleaning the stage for few minutes in silence when Rei entered again. She looked at Seiya with furry and pulled him up.

"Oh no! You are in your stage suit I won't let you to get dirty. She can handle it by herself."

"How can such a mean person exist?" Usagi mumbled looking at Rei.

"It's because other person can't do anything right!" Rei heard Usagi's words and answered.

"Who is that person?" Usagi asked with threat in her voice.

"Oh she knows when someone talks about her; she just doesn't want to admit it." Rei stuck her tongue. Minako entered the stage enticed by the yells.

"Oh stop it you two, we need to prepare!" she said calmly.

"But Minako, Rei was talking bad things about you. She said a person who can't do anything right made her angry." Usagi said

"Nani?" Minako looked at Rei with offence.

"I wasn't talking about you Minako, but someone here is too silly to understand an allusion."

"Who is silly, point that person with your finger if you have got the courage." Usagi answered.

"It's rude, I won't do it!" Rei said calmly.

"Then you are ashamed of your words."

"I am not! It's you, you are that silly klutz who can't do anything right Usagi!" Rei yelled.

Usagi grabbed the dirty rug she was holding without thinking and threw it at Rei. She wasn't really aiming at her friend but unfortunately it flew straight into Rei's face.

Usagi saw that and started to run away. She knew her passionate friend too well. There was no escaping from the revenge.

"I am sorry I didn't mean it!" She stared to yell pleadingly.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it. You will pay for that!" Rei yelled back, hell fires burning in her eyes.

"Oh behave in front of our guests." Minako said looking at Yaten and trying to smile sweetly. Rei was running behind her. She grabbed the rug Seiya was using before. She aimed at Usagi but it hit Minako. Minako's hair and face were grimy with dirty water; her mascara and lipstick were smeared all over her face. She became red. She was holding the rug in her hands.

"My perfect hair! I was making them for over an hour. My beautiful make up... Rei I will get you!" She started to chase after Rei. Three of them run around the stage yelling.

Luna who had come with Usagi and was sitting on Yaten's shoulder sweat-dropped.

"I am very sorry for their behavior. They would give life for one another (we've seen it many times) but in the time of peace they just don't know how to behave. They are so childish when they get together."

"I think it's adorable." Kakyuu said warmly. Luna looked at her skeptically and continued:

"Once I hoped they would grow up and behave with grace and dignity. Now I know it will never happen. Usagi could learn from you how the princess should behave. Girls could learn from starlights how to treat their princess. Yet I know they will never change and stay like that for ever."

"That's good." Kakyuu said with sudden sadness. "My starlights are jealous. They wish there would be so much joy and friendship between us. Yet we were raised differently. So we can only watch with envy the bound between your senshi." Luna looked at her.

"I don't believe you are serious princess. I would give anything to see them behave like four of you." Almost right away Luna knew she didn't mean that. Although aliens were graceful serious, proud, well-mannered and full of dignity she had to admit she would never exchange that for the bound of free spirit and joy that was connecting the girl under her care.

Luna smiled to herself but then with fear in her eyes she noticed Usagi tripping and falling on Kakyuu, knocking her down alongside with the chair. Rei and Mina were not able to stop and fell on them as well. Three boy jumped on their feet seeing their princess knocked and weighed down.

"You klutz, look what have you done!" Rei yelled.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to. It's your entire fault Rei anyway! It's because you are mean and started to chase me!"

"Princess are you ok?" Yaten run to them first and tried to help her to get up, but he got pulled to the ground as well. Taiki came next and tried to help them to untangle but Minako kicked him unintentionally and he felt down.

"Ouch, Taiki you are heavy" Minako cried.

"Get off the princess" Taiki yelled to Yaten.

"Get off me Rei, you weight as much as elephant." Usagi sighed.

"Princess are you all right?" Yaten was asking.

"You destroyed my hair!" Minako yelled and tattered Rei's hair.

"I'll get you for that." Rei screamed and she tried to reach Minako.

"My suit is dirty" Taiki exclaimed. "All of you are insane!" He yelled exasperated. He tried to get up but couldn't. He stared to laugh and all others followed. They kept fighting to stand up and laugh at the same time.

Only Seiya was on his foot watching them struggling on the ground.

"Unbelievable…" he said to Luna who was watching it with the sweat drop. She only nodded.

"I must warn you. You shouldn't spend much time with us. Those three are contagious." Seiya nodded solemnly. Suddenly the struggling stopped and all the eyes were looking at him.

"Seiya is the only one standing." Usagi whispered to Rei but everyone on the ground heard that. All of them looked at him. He noticed that.

"Nani?" he said coldly.

"He thinks he is better, more graceful then us," Usagi whispered. All of them nodded.

"Seiya" Usagi exclaimed "Don't just stand there. We can't stand up come and help us."

"I'm not sure if I want to." He replied and turned his head from them.

"Please!" Usagi and Minako looked at him and made poppy eyes. Of course he couldn't resist. He approached them.

"All right" he sighed without much enthusiasm.

"Come give me your hand." He said to Minako who was struggling bravely and got herself on top of others. She grabbed his hand. He tried to pull her up but she seemed to resist him. At that moment Usagi and Taiki grabbed his other hand and three of them pulled him to the ground and they weighed him down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed astonished.

"You thought that you are so much more graceful then us, huh?" Usagi said her blue eyes sparking with amusment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just had a bad luck. Last one on the ground."

Minako put her hand in his hair and started to tatter it.

"Are you crazy?" he asked trying to push her hands from his head. Usagi and Rei tired to hold him.

"I told you last one on the ground is the bad lucky one. It's punishment for being to graceful." Usagi laughed. She tickled him a little and he laughed. They looked if Minako made a satisfying mess with his hair.

"Hey ok," Taiki said "I see Seiya is enjoying himself a lot but he needs to keep strength for the performance." Girls let him go and stood up.

"Ok, enough of fouling around," Rei said. "Usagi will your friends perform or not? I need an answer right now!"

"Odango, are you going to perform?" Seiya asked surprised still trying to get hold of himself and trying to fix his hair.

"That depends on my friends," she answered with a smile.

"Who?"

"You don't know them Seiya."

"Are you in an idol group?" he smiled with a wink and she smiled secretly.

"Something like that. You will see."

"Everything starts in four hours. I have to know if they are going to come!" Rei cut in.

"Such celebrities that they can afford not to come to the performence?" Seiya inquired.

"Yes, exactly," Usagi answered.

"Do you have handsome men there?" he aksed.

"Yeah, quiet a few," she answered amused.

"I see, you have missed us and get friends with another idols." Seiya concluded with a bit of envy. She laughed.

"Usagi, are they going to come?" Rei yelled.

"All right, all right! We will go on the stage." Usagi said impatiently.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked.

"No…"

Rei sweat-dropped.

"I am reserving time for you so try hard." She said and left.

"Odango what will you do? I didn't know you wanted to be an idol." Seiya smirked.

"It's a surprise! You will see! When did you become so impatient?" She said and smiled. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and listened.

"They are coming, my performing group!" she yelled. "I must go to greet them!"

She wanted to leave but then she looked at the bucket and the rug. She didn't clean the floor as she had promised it Rei. She took the rug and looked around. When Minako noticed that she left the stage on her tiptoes. Usagi looked at Taiki, Yaten and Seiya, who were dressed for the performance already.

"Rei said that you are dressed to well" she whispered to herself. Then she looked at princess. Luna noticed that.

"Oh don't even think of it." Luna whispered but Usagi was already opening her mouth.

"Kakyuu-hime would you mind mopping the floor?" she said and handed the dirty rug to the red haired woman.

"Usagi, you are forgetting yourself!" Luna yelled, but Usagi was already at the doors.

"Unbelievable…" Yaten said. "If that wasn't them I would have to fight them for offending our princess". Seiya and Kakyuu only smiled.

"It's all right. Go and prepare yourself. I don't mind mopping the floor." Red-haired woman said bravely.

"Princess have you ever done it before?" Taiki asked. She sweat-dropped.

"No, but it can't be hard."

They laughed. Three boys left the room, they needed to rehearsal.

"It's so refreshing here" Taiki said and looked at her princess who was rubbing the floor.

_Later that evening_

The festival was great. The performers although they were amateurs were talented and everyone enjoyed the show. Few thousand of people came here to watch the Jubaan Festival. Of course some accidents happened. The floor was slippery and two performers tripped and fall. Rei was cursing Usagi under her nose and Kakyuu just casted here eyes down without saying a word while her three protectors were smirking.

Minako performed as main actress in a short play. Rei sang the song she wrote herself. As she got older her songs became better and many people were applauding passion-girl standing. Three Lights were not forgotten by everyone. Many people still remembered the pop band. Although they didn't perform for many years their voices were clear and beautiful. They sang two songs and were applauded loudly and enthusiastically. Out of all performers they were the only pros. After they finished they sat in one of the first rows next to Minako and Kakyuu.

"Wow that was good" Minako said to Yaten.

"You were amazing. I can't deny that you are very talented." Yaten said and Minako blushed. They looked at each other for a minute. When another performance ended Rei entered the stage to make an announcement.

"Now it's time for our very special guests." Rei said when Usagi entered the stage. She smiled looking and the audience but tripped over the cable and fell down.

"Usagi you aren't suppose to enter yet" Rei yelled to her, but then reminded herself where she was she turned to the audience. "As I said, we will welcome…" Meanwhile Usagi had a time to get up, she put a bright smile on her face to cover her shame but her foot got entangled in the cable and she tripped again falling on Rei. Both of them fell to the floor. Everybody laughed.

"Is that a comic performance?" Someone yelled.

Minako covered her eyes. Thee Lights and princess looked at Minako

"I whish it was."

"Rei give me the microphone I want to announce my performance."

"I am the announcer, so you will wait until I finish!"

Minako couldn't watch it anymore, she run to the stage.

"Usagi give Rei the microphone, everything is planned and now it's Rei's turn."

"Why can't I announce myself?" Rei and Minako looked at each other.

"I give up" Rei said. "Do it yourself" she said out loud but then she whispered.

"You'll pay for that later Usagi" and she exited the stage. She was furious. She sat next to the Three Lights. Usagi was watching her leaving. She stuck her tongue to Rei.

"This is so embarrassing, I am happy that this is an amateur's festival." Rei said to Kimokans. "I will never do Usagi a favor again."

Seiya only smiled as he said:

"I am really interested what is it going to be." Usagi didn't let him to wait long. She started to speak.

"Hello all. Now we will have very special guests. Please welcome them warmly. They are the treasure of this planet. Sometimes when someone is bestowed with the treasure they get scared and abandon it. The children you will see were left by their parents because they just couldn't handle such jewels. You will see a very special group, the group of angels. If there are among you people with good hearts and a spare time, please come to the stall number 6 after the show. We will tell you how you can help angels to fell home on this Earth" Usagi said. "Come on my dear ones" she said. Two grown up men and two nuns entered the stage. They lead group of about ten children. One could see at the first sight that they were born with defects. Yet their smiles were bright. Usagi bowed to one of the children.

"Hello my angel, why are you here today?" She asked the child.

"Because you told me to come" child said. People laughed

"Hey you were supposed to say something else" Usagi said. "Do you remember?"

Boy shook his head.

"Our sweet Kenchi wanted to say that he came here to sing a song for you" Usagi said watching the boy with a smile.

"I remember now! I should say that!" the child exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked and gave him microphone.  
"I forgot again." He smiled to her apologetically. She laughed again. She took him to her arms and kissed him on forehead.

"All right then, let's the guardian of those children speak" she gave the microphone to the handsome man in late twenties.

"Welcome all! As my dear friend said I have come here to you with angels. They want to sing you a song. They came from heaven but they feel lonely here on Earth. They need contact whit inhabitants of this planet, they came here to be with us, yet they are lonely. They may not understand many things but their hearts are purer then ours. If you want to help them please come to the 6th stand. Now please welcome them warmly." He gave a microphone to another young man who looked mediocre but had a very warm voice. He added:

"Angels here are different then us, they don't care about money or looks, they just need love attention and kind word so please be understanding."

"Yuichiro!" Rei exclaimed. "I thought he was out of the town." She seemed to be touched.

"You know him?" Princess asked. Rei just nodded her head.

Four grown ups on the stage gave microphones to children. They arrange children in line. The children were a little scared and it was hard for them to stand in place. The grown ups took the microphones as well and started to sing quietly to encourage the children. Children joined them quickly. The song was simple and sang out of tune yet it was touching. It was about a little horse that got lost in the wood without his mom. Good people found him and helped him to grow up into strong stallion who was help to everyone around. It was a childish song but it was touching.

After the song was finished Rei and Minako jumped to their feet and started to applaud. Princess had tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect less of her" she said.

"Thank you, thank you all." Yuichiro said and his face lit. Grown up on the stage gave a microphone to each child and waited patiently for them to say thank you. Some people on the audience were impatient, yet most were applauding each child. When children exited the stage next performers entered.

Usagi was sitting with the children and their guardians back stage.

"You were great, you know that?" she said to the little blond girl. Girl smiled. Rei and others joined them.

"Odango, It was wonderful" Seiya said. She gave him a warm smile that made his heart melt.

"Yuichiro, Usagi I am going to kill you. Why I didn't know that you will show up? Why I didn't know you are taking care of the special children and you are still in Tokyo?" Rei said with tears in her eyes.

"Miss Rei," Yuichiro said blushingly "I asked Usagi not to tell you (And once in her life she kept the secret.). It was clear that you didn't want me in your life the way I wanted to be in it. I didn't want you to think that I am coming here for the wrong reasons. I found my place in life. I am living in the orphanage/hospital for handicapped children and work as guardian." He said and gave a melting smile.

"The angels" Rei said and smiled.

"We are not in heaven though" one of the nuns said and smile with a warm smile.

"It's true. Taking care of our angels is a very hard,demanding and absorbing task, yet rewarding. It's not sweetness and roses." Young handsome man in his late twenties spoke coldly. "We are convincing Usagi that she should work with us, she is perfect for that. I know it's not a career to make money but as I said it's rewarding. For now Usagi visits us only twice a week for few hours. It's not enough, children love her. She could even earn some decent money." He said it to everyone but he was looking at the blond girl.

"I wish I could Resi, I told you that many times."

"I still don't understand why you can't; your explanation wasn't satisfying to any of us. I know your daughter is little but soon she will go to kindergarten and high school takes only half of the day. You could start working with us right away, I could arrange that."

"It's really hard to explain Resi. Believe me if I could dedicate my life to that I would without hesitation. Right now it's impossible. Reason is simple, I don't have time." He looked at her with a bit of anger and took child on his hands.

"What a handsome man!" Minako said a bit too laud. Usagi blushed.

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?" Resi said.

"I was just telling something to my friend here," Usagi said and blushed again sending Minako a killing look.

"So Miss Rei, how have you been? I hope you are not in trouble?" Yuichiro asked with tenderness in his voice. Rei was still angry at Usagi for the anouciment on the stage so she answered:

"Well if you asking if I am irresponsible underage single mother, then no I am not that careless." Usagi heard that and whispered:

"How rude taking into account you know how it was."

"Better to be loving underage single mother then a mean witch without heart" Resi cut in looking at Rei sharply. Complete silence fell on the group. Even children became quiet looking at their guardian with fear. Rei looked at him astonished and then she became completely red with anger. They looked at each other killing each other with a sight. Rei was opening her mouth to say something when Yuichiro pull her aside to talk more to her. That eased the tension. Usagi was watching that with her brow raised.

"He is protecting you Usagi, you didn't tell us that you've met such guy. I see something is going on." Minako was looking suspiciously.

"It's not like that!" she said and turned to Kakyuu.

"Oh guys, princess look at her, she is blushing so bad," Minako said and Usagi was furious.

"Because of silly things you are impling Minako." Usagi answered.

Seiya was watching her with interest. Minko was smiling knowlingly.

"You are so childish I can't believe." Usagi said with dignity. "Look at my little angels," she said and took one of the children on her hands and stoke his hair. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Look what a happiness you can find in a smile of another person, person who needs your care. Yet being around my angels, the only thing you think about is that Resi is handsome and if there is anything between us." She said and quickly brought the hand to her mouth.

"That's a very good question, go on..." Minako wanted to continue the subject.

"Just drop it." Usagi said louder which make Resi look at her.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"That all of you are doing a great and needed job," she answered. They smiled to each other. Minako turned to the princess and she whispered.

"Maybe I am childish, but I do have a feeling that something connects those two and Usagi never even mention him to us. Now I know why she had been a volunteer in that hospital for last few years."

Usagi heard that and sweet dropped.

"Oh please. I am not like you and different things motivate me (to say it clearly as possible I go there to be with children and not to see a handsome man). I went to volunteer to hospital because I met Yuichiro one day on the street and he told me that he knows a good way to forget about broken heart. It was few months after Chibiusa was born. He took me to the hospital he was working in. I became volunteer. And you know what? He was right. being with those children helped me a lot. There are so many people worth living for. One should cry over one person who don't love them." Usagi said seriously and with dignity which made Minako sweat-drop. She knew her beloved friend didn't behave like that in front of them normally. Everybody laughed except Minako and Seiya who started to shared Minako's suspicions. Minako felt insulted. She approached the children to prove she cares for them.

"Come here my angels!" she yelled to the girl who was standing near Usagi. The child hid behind moon-princess.

"Minako you are scaring her" Usagi said looking at strange-behaving blond. Yaten chuckled quietly which made Minako furious. Usagi took the girl on her arms and approached Kakyuu.

"Here, take her Kakyuu, I see that she is looking at you and she senses your kind heart" Usagi said and gave the child to the princess. Kakyuu smiled.

"So nice to see you litte one."

Usagi took little boy and approached Seiya.

"I have someone very special here," she said and winked at Seiya. "But he is too special to give him to you." Seiya looked at her offended and she laughed.

"Seiya I know you are very warm and tender person. I was just playing with you (when did you lost your sense of humor anyway)" Usagi said to him and he blushed. She noticed that. "Oh don't be so humble, it's not like you. Here take care of my sunbeam for now." She said.

All of them walked to the stand number 6. Makoto and Ami were waiting there for them.

"I heard that your performance finished with the greatest success little ones" Ami said. Children run to her.

"We were cooking cakes and preparing the stall. Ami prepared leaflets and postcard. All the sales income is going to go for the children." Makoto explained to Three Lights.

"All right I think we are going home now" Yaten said.

"Oh you can't go now!" Usagi exclaimed. "You will attract people to the stall. Such handsome and popular men (hehe, well, what do people know) will raise the sales."

"Is that the only reason you need us here?" Seiya asked

"Yes" she answered honestly and he sighed.

"I feel like a meat" Seiya whispered.

"Usagi that wasn't nice" Minako whispered.

"Why?" she asked. Seiya sighed.

"You will never learn how to be subtle." Rei yelled at her.

Yaten, Taiki and Princess smiled. Taiki said:

"Kakyuu-hime just came, she need to have a meditation session."

"I want to stay," princess said and Usagi smiled to her warmly.

Two nuns, Resi and Yuichiro came to the stall with rest of the children.

"So you and the sisters are guardians of the children?" Rei asked Yuichiro again. "And who is that guy?" She pointed at Resi, she hated him since he humiliated her.

"Oh, Resi is young doctor. He has internship in our hospital but he is very engaged in the life of our institution. It's hard to find a good doctor to work in that forsaken place, and definitely no one wants to have internship there, because you can't find money nor appreciation in that place. But he is different, very compassionate. I know you think badly of him but he is very good for the children. He has strong personality and he fights for our institution. We owe him a lot."

"Oh," Rei gasped. She had to admit she was impressed.

"Resi, look those are Three Lights, I told you they will increase our sales." Usagi said.

"Oh, the teenage girls' idols. Fascinating," Resi said giving them one quick look and then he turned to children. Usagi looked at Seiya and the expression on his face make her laugh. It was mix of anger and total suprise that someone could not appreicate them. She knew that Seiya sang for his princess and his songs were neither silly nor empty. But her friend didn't know that.

Some teenage girls stood in front of the stall and started to look at Three Lights and squick.

"Idol of teenage girls, huh?" Usagi said amused looking at Seiya.

"Well, it's not our fault we are so handosme that girls just can't stay away from us." He said goofly.

"Indeed my dear arrogant friend," Usagi smiled.

"You could at least pretend that you are a little jelouse that pretty girls will take our attention and we would not have time for you gals."

"Why should I be jelouse?" Usagi asked astonished. "You were pop stars and didn't have fun last time. I want your stay on Earth to be the good one while it can." She lowered her voice and whispered. "Have fun while you can, we'll very buys later on when chaos remians start to appear." Seiya wasn't satisfied with her answer. She was very nice but she could at least pretend to be a little envious. Yet she whised him good fun, with who? Other girls. He wasn't sure if she ment that but he didn't like it anyway

She decided that she and Seiya would stand in front of the stall selling cookies. She placed Yaten with Minako and Ami with Taiki. Others were standing behind. They didn't have time to talk but they joked around a little. The expression of offence on Seiya's face made by Resi comment amused Usagi gravely. For the rest of the evening she laughed each time she looked at him rememebering his grimmace, and he looked at her suscipciously trying to figure out why was she laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Next day_

Finally, on the fourth day since the arrival the girls found time for Kimokans. They decided they should go camping and spend two or three days together far from the duties to talk without distraction. Rei called Haruka and she gave them a ride to the Shiba Lake, hundred kilometers north from the city. They got there at 11 am and decided to relax a little before talking about serious matters (of course it was idea of Earth Senshis). The weather was perfect and sun shone brightly. They pitched the tents and prepared the fireplace for the evening. Minako brought a ball with her and it was decided that they would play volleyball. Kakyuu didn't know how to play that game but she learned fast. Minako, Seiya and Makoto were playing very good. Usagi and Taiki were just trying to hide somewhere to avoid the ball. Afterwards two of them decided to chill out on the sand.

**Usagi's POV**

We had been playing volleyball for a while. I was always weak at it so I decided to rest. I looked at Taiki. He had decided to chill out like me. I considered it funny, he was so tall, so he should play well. I chuckled quietly but he heard that and smiled to me. He sat down to watch others play and I did the same. Seiya and Minako were doing great. She was always good at that game, and as I remembered he was good at all games. But he was distracted by taking care of Kakyuu-hime just like Yaten. For some outsider it would look strange, three men jumping around one woman, but we knew the reason. We considered it quiet adorable.

I looked at the sky. There was not even one cloud and the weather was perfect yet I was so tired I could lie down then and there and just sleep for ages. I had to stop myself from putting my head down. I was ready to drift into quietness of a dream. When I was outside the house I was able to stop myself. It was different when I was in home. During the nights I spend in the house I was falling asleep wherever I sat down. My brother would collect me from the weirdest places I fell asleep at: desk, couch, table during the dinner, yes even restroom. My mom would have been really worried if she found me that was why Shingo was always watching for me and just carry me to bed. We didn't want to worry our beloved Earth mom. Anyways, feeling of tiredness was the best know feeling of mine lately. It didn't matter how long I slept I was always tired. It was the exhaustion caused by the constant battles and the injuries we gained during the fights. The injuries were not visible but they were there causing us pain. We just were not able to heal nor to regain our energy. That kind of exhaustion was persistent.

I had to admit that I didn't mind it that much myself. When I was tired I wasn't thinking too much. Not that I felt sorry for myself, but I thought I was the most tired one. In the time there were no battles I had to take care of my little treasure. I loved my daughter more then anything, but at the age of 3 she was mischievous and full of energy little brat. During the days she was with Mamoru I couldn't rest either because if I did…I would think of him and of all that had happened. If I would start to analyze I wouldn't have strength to keep going and I had to keep going for Chibiusa and for Earth. So I was running around like crazy, always tired never letting myself to rest. I would go around the city trying to find next person who would be attack by demons. That was kind of a gift. Only few years ago I had realize that people who had been targeted by demons had gotten attract to me at that time, just as I had gotten attract to them. I was very passionate about my duty to safe people from devilish energies and heal demons from evil. It was the purpose of my existence. Before I had been trying to make the Earth better place for us, me and Mamoru and my girls. Now I wanted to do it for the world itself. I grew to fulfill my destiny. If I couldn't find person who needed me I would go to hospital and help out there or just hang out with Resi or others. I also took college classes. That was Ami's idea. By this day all of us had had at least one year of college finished, although we hadn't passed the first class of high school. It was because there were programs for high school students to take college classes and they were much more flexible then high school.

So I really didn't mind being tired, but I wasn't the only one exhausted. Actually I wasn't even worry about myself. But my friends didn't deserve that kind of life. Girls had more chances to rest but then weren't able to. Constant battles just drained to much energy. So we were always tired and frustrated but we tried to keep our optimism high. It was working in some perverse way.

I looked at our friends from Kimoku. Did they see in our eyes that we were barely standing although our smiles were bright? I didn't think they could see it. But I saw how rested Kimokans were, how full of energy, optimistic, joyful. I looked at my beloved girls, I saw that lack of energy I felt myself, the outcome of fighting chaos day after day for five years

I looked at our friends from Kimoku again. I was so happy that they had come not only because we needed them (although I must admit that was the main reason). I truly liked them. I liked many people but the bound between senshis was deeper. Only then I realized how much I had missed them, especially Seiya. We were really close friends at one point. Ah, he had had even a crash on me back then. As I was thinking I had to admit that I had had feelings for him as well. Mamoru had been gone and I had been so lonely. For a second a silly thought lighten in my mind, what if I would choose Seiya over Mamoru. That would be a revolution; my senshi would never forgive me. I chuckled quietly at that thought while looking at Seiya playing volleyball. He noticed that and winked to me. He was sharp. I thought about those gone days with nostalgia. We had been two teenagers who had little crush on each other. How sweet it had been. These days I didn't feel like teenager at all, although officially I was one. Early motherhood, responsibilities, broken heart it all made me feel old. I promised myself not to brood on things that didn't happen. Seiya wouldn't have stayed on Earth. When he had gotten his princess back and everything had been settle right we could say goodbye as friends. After he had gotten her back he hadn't confirmed his feelings towards me and he had been leaving smilingly without being remorseful. I had been happy about that, Mamoru had been back, Kakyuu-hime had been back and out sweet little adventure had finished without regrets from either side. I realized that he saw his princess in me and he (likewise his friends) loved her very very much. I must admit that I had truly missed him on the beginning, I was praying every evening for their happiness. Soon after they had left many bad things happened and I had almost forgotten about them. Well maybe I hadn't forgotten them but they hadn't been present in my thoughts for years. Only sometimes I had mentioned them in my prayers but I hadn't dwelt on it.

I had been really surprised to see them back. I was happy that Haruka had let them in. I hoped that they would help us to solve the problem with Chaos's remains. They were so powerful. I had also another hope, well two hopes. First of all, I was watching Kakyuu-hime. Last time I had spoken to her only few words but now I could see how powerful she was. I trusted her with my life from the first sight. I was hoping she was able to teach me something about herself. She was like Chibiusa. There was no one like my baby so I didn't know how we could train my daughter or what her true powers were. I felt sometimes so helpless. I knew Kakyuu-hime would help me. I had another hope connected to them. ..

It happened as I thought. I fell asleep while thinking. When I woke up my girls went to swim in the lake. Kimokans needed to change so they came back to the tents. They changed but didn't rush immediately to the water. They sat on the beach and were watching my girls swimming. It was the perfect opportunity for me to talk with them about the things I had in my mind. I went to the restroom in the bushes and I came back going from behind of them. I decided to listen a little what they were talking about (I knew it was not nice, but that's the way I was).

"It's so hard to talk with them matter-of-factly" Yaten said with annoyance.

"We had peace for last years and they are in constant battle, maybe that's why they are not that eager to talk about demons in their spare time." Taiki said.

"That's right, let's just let them relax. We have the whole evening and anyway we need to recognize enemy better before we would make some serious plan of working." Kakyuu said. I was grateful to her. She could understand us.

"Kakyuu-hime, you played quiet good." Seiya smiled to his princess.

"Thank you Seiya, I watched you playing and tried to do the same." They smiled.

Taiki rolled his eyes. He tried to play like Seiya as well, but he got only hit on his head with the ball. I bet he was thinking that at least I was as bad player as him.

"So do you want to swim Kakyuu-hime?" Yaten asked.

"In a minute." She said. They weren't talking any more so I decided to come out.

"So do you have some male senshi on your planet?" They jumped hearing my voice.

"Why do scare us like that?" Yaten said holding his hand on his heart.

"Sorry I was coming back from the toilet (bushes over there). I just saw you sitting here and I wanted to ask you something. Do you have some male senshi on your planet?"

"Nani?" they asked immediately. I sat between them.

"You know, all Earth Senshi except of Mamoru are girls. All girls dream about love but we don't have male senshi. Girls tried to have relationships with normal boys but it just didn't work out. All of them had such a great boyfriends, but because of war with Chaos girls had to disappear for days and nights and those guys just couldn't trust them. I liked Rei's boyfriend the most. He was so cool. We created a team to annoy Rei; we had some hilarious times together. I was heartbroken when they split... Anyway in our previous lives there were powerful male senshi, but they all died during the battle with Metalia (they also reborn as we did). Their minds were corrupted by that evil creature and back then I was too weak to safe them. They died along with the Kingdom of Darkness. Out of all male warriors only Endymion survived. One could think that the destiny of girls was broken by that, by I refuse to believe it. So I was wondering princess do you know some powerful men? If there are such on your planet maybe we could match make them with my girls? I want them to be happy; you know just a simple human personal happiness." Princess looked and three boys seemed to be speechless.

"Oh, did I offend you? Maybe there aren't many powerful men in universe, and you want to keep them for yourself." I giggled. I was curios about their personal life. "Hey I wanted to ask you (sorry for my curiosity); are you guys engaged to some men, are you in relationships on your planets?"

"We are not gay" Yaten said with offence.

"Nani?" I asked. What did he/she mean by that?

"We are male, can't you see that? How could we be engaged to men?"

"But I thought… you know… that your senshi form is your real one." They didn't want to answer me. An awkward silence fell upon us.

"So you are men," I said finally after thinking over the subject, I also wanted to say something. The silence made me feel like a fool. I had new idea. "Great! Then maybe you like my girls?" I looked at Taiki. Luna gave me a warning look meaning "Usagi, just don't open your mouth". But it was too late, I had an idea!

"Taiki no one doubts that you are the one who is good for Ami. You are both smart and boring (ups). She is too sweet for you (you are quite mean), but again we have no one better for her." Taiki looked at me a little bit pissed. He wanted to reply something but I was already looking at Yaten.

"Yaten, it seems that Minako likes you the most. You are as beautiful just as she is. It's true that you are cold and she is warm but I heard that opposite temperaments attract each other (although my life experience shows that it's not always true just look at me and Mamoru)." Yaten grumped.

"Seiya," I said looking at him seriously and it seemed to me that he became paler. "You are the hard one." It was true. Would he be better for Makoto or Rei?

"Am I?" He smiled cockily. He had such a warm look in his eyes and he was waiting impatiently for my words. I looked at him and wondered.

"Yes. You are mean and annoying (just joking). Makoto is such a jewel. She could not put up with you. Rei on the other hand, she's a little black witch." I laughed devilishly at my joke. Good that my dear black witch wasn't here or I would be sorry for saying that. "You both have fire tempers and you annoy me in the same way. You could be rich and money is important for Rei. But then if I would visit both of you I would have to take tranquilizers. Then again I would do anything for me friends to be happy, I would even put up with them." I turned to Seiya with a wide smile. The thought of Rei and him just started to blossom in my mind. "What do you think about this?"

It seemed that he didn't see this coming. I didn't blame him, I mean Rei did have a temper. He seemed to be hurt by this. I was surprised I mean after all Rei was the most beautiful out of us all. She was my beloved friend it was really a distinction - my beloved senshi and my other beloved senshi from the other team. No one spoke for quite a while.

"Did I say something wrong again?" Luna and others looked at me strangely.

"You are so indelicate Usagi." Luna said giving me strange look, meaning "Just shut up, don't say anythig more."

"Why?" I asked. What was wrong with trying to make my friends happy?

"Don't you remember?" Luna said.

"Remember what? Tell me what is it about?"

"You wouldn't understand it Odango" Seiya said and got up.

"Hey, don't get upset. I was just joking, all right? I do understand."

"Do you?" Seiya asked and looked at me with sadness.

"I know all of you love your princess in that special way and would never leave her. Kakyuu-hime are you angry with me? I was just joking. I mean it would be great if your boys and my girls could fell in love, but I wasn't saying that seriously. I just tend to speak to many stupid things." It was true, I should have hept my mouth shut. Luna nodded as if to confim that I was blabber-jaber. Those three men were crazy about thier princess, they would never leave her. Princess smiled sadly and looked as Seiya.

"I am not angry with you Usagi, how could I be. I also wish for happiness for my dear Senshi, especially for the one with the broken heart. But sometimes we must forsake the dreams we are chasing and find happiness somewhere else. It's an important lesson of life."

"Who has a broken heart?" I sensed some interesting news. I always liked to put my nose in other people matters (for their own good of course) so I couldn't let that confession to go by unnoticed.

"Never mind that." Seiya said.

"I see it's Seiya." I looked at him. I pulled him back to sit. He resisted me a little but I managed to make him sit. It made me sad to see him so sad. He (she? I still wasn't sure) was such a wonderful person, who I admired so much. He was brave, tender, compasionate, passionate, funny and crazy during the good days, serious and full of commitment when times got harder, and very handsome. He shouldn't be broke down like this. I mean no girl was worth it (yeah, I mean how many times people have told me that about Mamo). He should be a joy of his group. I guess he didn't have luck in love (just as me). Is this the reason we were such a good friends? Powerful senshi at the battle filed and two loosers when it came to love? Well, I had to add my girls to this group as well, their hearts were not broken but they didn't even have an occasion to open for male-female love. I decided to cheer up Seiya.

"Look, I know how you feel. I've been through this. I was left alone with child by a man I loved more then life, so when I tell you that I've been trough this, believe me. You are young and single, you have no responsibilities and everything is ahead of you."

"I don't think you should advise him" Luna said.

"Shh, Luna. Let Usagi the psychologist do her job, listen to me Seiya," he looked at me sadly. Poor Seiya, I thought. But then he was better of then I was.

"I can't listen to that," Taiki said and got up. Yaten got up also and they left to swim with girls.

"Do you think they took my words about getting to know my girls better seriously?" I looked at them leaving. I turned my attention back to Seiya. "Seiya you are quite resolute and confident so I guess that there is no way you can be with the girl you are in love with because otherwise you would be with her." Seiya didn't answer.

"He can't be with her. She is too high in hierarchy for him and she doesn't care for him in that way. And that's for the bets." princess confirmed and looked at him.

"So there is no chance, like with me and Mamoru right?" I asked. It seemed that he didn't listen to me. I didn't get an answer but I understood the silence.

"I see, no chance. It's actually good. It's easier that way. First of all, you must make sure not to see her, you should just cut off."

"Should I?" He asked and looked at me.

"Of course, I can't cut off Mamoru because we have a child, but with no strings attached it's easier. But I mean you are here now, so I am sure you can't have any contact with her. She is on your planet, right?" They didn't answer.

"Right," I answered myself. "So the first step is made, you are cut off. You are going to stay on Earth for some time right? Another step is always being busy. Just like me. I am taking care of Chibiusa, fighting demons, studying to have it easier when I join the high school again, work out, go out with girls and other friends (sometimes I want to be with other people who don't know Mamo and don't remember us together), and of course work as volunteer in the hospital. I go to sleep late and wake up late; I try never to be alone. You see, it's easy! And it helps."

"What if it doesn't help me?" he asked.

"Ah, here you see, you have one option that I don't."

"I am curious," he said.

"As they say that new love cures old wounds. You have to fall in love again." I giggled joyfully.

"I wouldn't want that." he said with sadness. "And it's impossible." He stared blankly in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, people always say that but…" I knew this kind of talk.

"We aren't regular people…" he cut in.

"Princess say something" I said.

"Some people have many loves in their lives and some love just one person." She wasn't helping.

"And what kind of person are you princess?" I asked. Kakyuu looked at me but didn't answer.

"All right, all right, one person at a time." I smiled. I would get information about Kakyuu-hime later on. "Anyway, Seiya you are still young, you have life ahead of you." I sighed sadly. I felt so much older then he. "I envy you Seiya, think about it that way. There are people with broken hearts who envy you."

"I don't think you should" he answered.

"You are wrong! Don't make such a sad face. Life is hard sometimes. You think it's easy for me? At least you have a chance for personal happiness in the future that I don't have (and I can feel your princess is not granted that chance either)."

"And how come you know that, why do you assume that there is no chance for you." He yelled at me. He surprised me.

"We are talking about you." I answered. I didn't like talking about myself.

"Let's talk about you instead." If I would explain him my hard situation maybe he could appreciate his position. I decided to tell them.

"I will tell you why, there are many reasons. First of all I already gave a child and pass all my power to her. I can't give another one to anyone. Do you think that senshi with a duty to pass powers to another generation would want me? And even if he would it's forbidden (everyone has a duty to concive a child, we do need a lot of powerful senshi in Universe to protect it) and I couldn't agree for such thing because everyone deserves such happiness as Chibiusa gives me. So I can't take more then my share of love and my share was already consumed with Mamo." I looked at Seiya and I sensed that he wanted to argue with me. My friends also argued with me about that. I continued not letting him to speak.

"Of course Minako tries to convince me, that I might meet a handsome senshi widower with a child. But I don't want that, I don't whish for anyone to loose wife and mother. But even if there was anyone like that how am I supposed to meet such person? We never leave Earth and Haruka doesn't let anyone in. Of course I could be with a regular human, but their life is shorter then ours." I didn't like to talk about that. It made me remembered that my beloved Earth parents wouldn't be with me for the most of my life. And relationship with human wasn't something I wanted to talk about with them. I bet they considered it prohibited or something and I just didn't want to hear about it. My girls already were asking me about Resi and I just wanted everbody to stay away from that subject. There were things I wanted to keep only to myself.

"Those reasons aren't good enough for me" Seiya said. He started to annoy me.

"They do seem right. She can't be with a senshi who is childless. Those are the rules." Kakyuu said and looked at him sharply. What a wise woman she was.

"I don't think those rules are followed on Earth." He contradicted his princess and it suprised me. She gave him a very sharp look. He continued "And what if someone would love you despite that, could you love that person back?" Seiya asked me.

"No," I replied simply. It was impossible for me. I didn't tell himt all my reasons yet.

"But why?"

"Because I could not give him the child. There is one more reason though. I told you about my father. He was executed for treason and his soul was sent to demons. My mom has been living very pure life to get him out of the hell, but she couldn't. To safe someone from hell the sacrifice must be made by someone else then the lover. She begged me to make a vow of pure life so he could be saved. I can't do it now when Chibiusa is so little. To make such vows at least five years should pass since the child was born. But I am going to do it for them; I am going to put my parent's souls to rest." I looked sadly at Seiya and princess. That was it, in two years I was going to make that vow. I was going to safe my true parents. I felt tears in my eyes. "My parents loved each other so much, you know? Nothing could stop them, neither the destiny nor the threat of eternal punishment. They didn't deserve to suffer so much after death. I mean they've done nothing wrong."

"You said that the planet was seriously endangered and its monarch kidnapped." Kakyuu said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but then again princess, you and I live for duty and we understand that pain. Not everyone can stand that. People shouldn't be made to sacrifice everything; they should do it from their own free will. I want to do it for them, I am ready to sucrefice. Do you understand now Seiya?" I looked at him. He looked at me with anger. He was stubborn.

"No I don't. Your mother used you. She made you to do the thing she had refused to do herself. She brainwashed you so you would give a child to the prince of this planet, and he broke your heart. She knew this would happen. Maybe you met on your way someone who loved you more then anyone, more then life, more then his duties and would do anything for you, maybe you met that person and couldn't accept him because of the ideas she put in your head..."

"Well that's just a hipotetical situation, why would I think about things that didn't happened? If I met a men, if he would truly love me, if, if if..." I cut in trying to justify my mother. It's not that there was some great immortal love on my way of life. Mamoru was the only man in my life so why would Seiya want me to think about ifs. He didn't seem to hear me and continued his reasoning accusing my mother of more crimes. I just couldn't stand it. What could he possibly know about her, a lonely woman living in solitude for thousend years waiting for her lover who was taken to hell. How deared Seyia to judge her!

"...You did what she expected though, but it wasn't enough for her. After you have done her duty she asked you to sacrifice your happiness so she could be happy and you agreed for that without second thoughts." Oh I was so angry, it so easy to judge. And why were we even speaking about it? I didn't understand why our conversation went that waym why were we talking about my mother? I would explain it to him, I would make him see in what fortunate situation he is.

"Well I guess destiny just asks more from some of us. I hope that you can find the personal happiness, that your life won't be committed only to the duties like princess's or mine." Princess smiled to me sadly. She understood me. "And I am happy. We must be happy with what we've got. Think about the pain you felt when your planet was destroyed and your friends were dead. Think of the pain of the body after attack of demon when you just whish for death. Now think about the pain of broken heart. You can't even start to compare. Our planets are safe, our friends are alive, they laugh, they dream. We have future ahead of us; we will meet wonderful people. There are just so many reasons to be happy. The pain gets to me too, but I have to go on. " I tried to convince him.

"Yeah I will remind you that Usagi when you will be crying again for the whole night" Luna said.

"Shh Luna, I am trying to help Seiya." He looked at me.

"That's ironic you know, our whole conversation? But you are right. As long as there is peace we forget about real pain. I'm really happy that Galaxia was defeated and we got back everything. Peace is the most important thing, but when it's achieved I can't just deny my heart. I guess I am not like you." That hurted, he was not like me. What did he mean by that? He got up upset.

"I thought better of you" he said "I thought you were smart, that you wouldn't let bad people manipulate you, you wouldn't let them to take from you what is your right in this world. You knew they had done it once and yet without second thought you will let it happen again. I pity you" he said and walked away. I looked after him speechless. I felt tears streaming down my face. I just wanted to help him. I had never seen him like this.

"Queen Serenity - my mother is not a bad person. My parents came here from heaven!" I yelled after him but he didn't even turned back. Kakyuu looked after her favorite starlight. She felt sorry for him but she seemed to be happy about outcome of our unfortunate conversation. I looked at her throught out tears a little annoyed. Why was she smiling? I just offened my friend and he offened my mother and I didn't understan how did we got that far.

"He didn't mean it. I could explain you his reasons but I won't do it. He will come to apologize I am sure." Princess said to me.

"I don't understand what has gotten into him." I said to the princess. "It's not easy for me; I am just trying to do me best."

"It's all right Usagi. Everything you said was true. He just needs to think it over. He needs to find his place and he gets confused about it." Kakyuu-hime was trying to cheer me up. Despite her words I felt bad. Seiya was trying to tell me something important and I felt I didn't get his words the way he ment them. I couldn't understand him the way he deserved to be understood. Maybe I was too focused on my daughter, my parents and battles with Chaos to comprehand someone else's pain.

"It's not easy to find one's place in this complicated Universe." I confirmed. I understood Seiya in a way, I just didn't know why did he get so upset with me. He never had spoken a bad word to me before. I felt such sadness just because of that stuipid talk. I was feeling guilty for hutring the person who I cared so much about. We had promised once we would not keep secrets from each other. It hadn't worked out well back then since he had been hesitant about revealing his senshi idenity, and reavealing myself hadn't even crossed my mind. At the present moment we could talk about anything. I thought that I could help him, adivse him. I knew he trully liked me and trusted me. But probaly Luna was right I was too nosy. It wasn't my bussines. Moreover I shouldn't have behaved as if I was the only one who truly suffered. Seiya didn't have a child and was free but he could suffer just as much as I did. Since Chibiusa was born I had been thinking that if someone didn't have a child their heart couldn't be really broken because they had whole life ahead. But that kind of thinking wasn't right. I decided to apologaze Seiya later on, when he would come back. But he would have to take back the things he said about my mother. He disapeared for now. I held my tears. Kakyuu seemed to be calm and glad. I was alone with her. I had to think what else should I ask her.


	8. Chapter 8

U POV

So I stayed alone with Kakyuu and I had a chance to ask her about everything I wanted to.

"Kakyuu-hime, when I asked if you knew some powerful men that could be match for my girls I was serious (but our conversation went the wrong way and I managed to offend everyone in the meantime). "

"It's a hard question Usagi. Senshi are often very attached to their planets. Could you let your girls go to live somewhere else? Doesn't Earth need them? "

"Of course. But they deserve to be happy. My mother gave them another life, and they are not bound by destiny anymore."

"Which of your senshi is the most important for you?" Kakyuu asked me.

"All of them are of the same importance to me, all my senshi, my daughter, my brother and parents are the most important people in my life. I would give my life for them without hesitation. But just for your information Rei is my closest friend. She gives my strength and she kept me going through the worst. But we do argue a lot…" Yes, our friendship was a bitter-sweet one.

"And what if she was to leave you for a someone from another planet? What if she was to fall in love and leave Earth?" It was a strange question, I didn't understand why she was asking me about it again. I already said that I would accept that, even if it was Rei who was going to leave me. Why bringing that up again? She seemed to be looking for something…justification? Justification of what? Why such thought even crossed my mind? I answered:

"Well, I would be more then happy. I can't wait until my friends find the men they love." I paused hoping that Kakyuu-hime would catch the bait and say she knew someone perfect for them. She was silent waiting for me to continue so I did. "When it happens the may want to leave their senshi duty. That is why I must train hard so I can take over their responsibilities. My mother, Queen Serenity said that after I would have made vows of pure life my power would increase. So one day I may be able to carry on by myself. I want my girls to be happy, they deserve that. I asked them many times to leave it, to leave me and outers with it (outer will never forsaken the duty, I know that). But girls have refused it. One day though they will fall in love, maybe it will be a senshi who will carry them to other planet or maybe it will be a human. I don't care. I will make them leave this kind of life and be happy, just wait and see princess!" I told her about my resolution. She was the first person I told this. My girls would be very angry if they would hear it. But what could I do? My dreams of happy life with Mamo were shattered into peaces. At the present moment my dreams were all about the happiness of those who I loved so much. I dreamed to see my girls weddings, to be there, to watch them having a happy normal life. During long sleepless night I was imagining the wedding of each one of them, their future husbands and their future homes, I was preparing speeches in my mind, I saw myself going with them to hospital when they were in labor and our walks with strollers. Those thoughts made me so happy, I couldn't wait for them to come true. I looked at Kakyuu-hime to see if she shared my fantasy. She had strange grimace on her face. What was she thinking about? She looked at me as if she was to tell me some secret. I was hoping she wasn't about to say something like "there are no men for you girls". She took a deep breath and spoke:

"I am not like you Usagi. I can't imagine my starlights leaving me. I want them to be happy of course I do, but I think their place is at my side. I love all of them, but Seiya is the most important for me just like Rei is for you. You said you could loose her, but I just can't loose Fighter." I considered her words. I didn't like the usage of word "loose". I mean if our friends had happy lives far away from us we couldn't say that we lost them. But she seemed to be so sad I decided to say something to cheer her up.

"Kakyuu-hime you needen't worry. Seiya is not going to leave you. Such thought shouldn't have even crossed your mind. I bet Seiya would be more angry at you then he was at me if he would hear your words." I looked at her but she didn't seem convinced. Did they had some internal problems? Well it didn't look that way before.

"I just can't loose them Usagi, I can't loose him. Please understand me. I wish I were you and be so eager to let go ones I love…but I just can't, understand me…But maybe I should learn from you, you defeated Galaxia... But then my planet needs my senshi, how could I let them go? "

Was she thinking aloud? Why was she explaining herself to me?

"Kakyuu-hime do you have some problems you want to talk about?" She smiled to me.

"I am sorry Usagi, I have said to much. I just wanted to know if you share my point of view in some aspects. I must admit that I was hoping you had, but I was wrong. I don't feel comfortable with what I am going to say but I have one great request."

"What is it?"

"Fighter, Seiya he likes you, and he trusts you. He may wish to talk to you about things he don't want to talk with us. If he ever tells you that he wishes to leave us, please convince him that he can't." The silence fell upon us. I was speechless. First of all I didn't think Seiya would ever say such thing, but then if he did who I was to tell him what he should or shouldn't do. I trusted him and I knew he would know what was best for him.

"Usagi, please promises me that." Kakyuu-hime repeated her request.

"Princess, I… I don't think he would say such thing to me or to anyone. He is loyal." I tried to convince her that such promisse was not needed.

"But if he does…" She looked at me with fear in those beautiful red eyes. Could I refuse her? She was a warm, wise and good person. She wouldn't have ask for such thing if it wasn't important. I could say to Seiya whatever I wanted, I bet he would do what he thought was the best.

"If he tells me that he wants to leave you I'll tell him that his place is at you side princess."

"Thank you Usagi. I belive that you keep your promise" She smiled. She seemed to be relived. I wasn't so happy about that promise - it was unfair. I mean maybe I would like to adivse Seiya otherwise if he would bestowe his secets in me. Kakyuu didn't let me to linger about it.

"Now, what did you wanted to ask me about?" Finally, I thought to myself.

Princess and I had a long talk. She told me a lot about her power (she had powers like my daughter, she was the mixed child), she promised to see Chibiusa and write me a whole book about the training of a child like mine. I learned so much about the powers of my daughter. Kakyuu also said that maybe she could look for some interesting male senshi after her mission on Earth had finished.

The evening came quickly but Seiya hadn't returned. All of us expect for Seiya were sitting at campfire. My girls and two boys had good time in water and they were giggling all the time. Only Rei was looking at me suspiciously. She came to me and pull me on side.

"Where is Seiya, did you tell him something stupid?" Rei asked me. As always she knew everything.

"Of course not…"

"Luna told me!" Rei insisted. She seemed to be angry at me so I decided to be careful. Did Luna tell her that I was trying to be matchmaker for Rei and Seiya? I had to convince Rei that it was his fault that we argued.

"All right, Seiya offended my mother for no reason. I had to tell him to mark his words. I mean he is such a strange guy, I just don't understand him." I felt furious again. Maybe talking to Rei about it wasn't such a bad idea. She would understand me.

"Just be nice to him, all right? Or I will kick you butt. He is such a good person." So she didn't understand.

"I was nice Rei. He just burst out."

"Eh, you donkey…" Rei sighed but she didn't continue the subject. She seemed to be a bit distracted. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Are you thinking about Yuichiro?" She became angry in less then a second.

"Yeah, about that, how could you not tell me that you have been working with him for three years?"

"Look Rei, he loved you for so long and you treated him like your servant." Oh that was dangerous to talk to her like that, but I had to take my chance. "He found peace working in this hospital-orphanage, he didn't want to bother you." She blushed which surprised me. I adored Yuichiro, he seriously helped me out when Mamoru left me. Yuichiro would talk with me for hours. He didn't know about our senshi identity so he just advised me as a human advises human. He was so warm and full of compassion and it helped me a lot. He was the one who got me into volunteering in hospital. Rei never appreciated him enough.

"Look Rei, he is great men, the best you can find. If you do feel something towards him don't hesitate. He is a great friend, he has pure heart, he is so much fun, and he has enormous sense of humor. You could trust him with your secret and he would accept it." Rei looked at me angrily.

"Don't stick your nose into my feelings Usagi. When you start to get interested in somebody relationship it omens disaster." I smiled, so she did feel something towards him. She never wanted to talk about these things. She gave me a sharp look and I knew she was ready to attack.

"And what about that young doctor, Minako was saying that there is something going on between you two." Damn that Minako, it was fun to gossip with her, but it was worse to become a subject of her tittle-tattle.

"Look Rei, there is nothing to talk about." Would she buy it? Everybody were so skilful in changing the subject so I had to do my best.

"Well, I hope so! Now when Seiya is here you shouldn't be running after some bitter young doctor." What did she mean by that? Well I preferred not to ask her because I just wanted to drop that topic. I remained silent and Rei seemed to be thinking intensively about something when I smelled the food.

Makoto, Taiki and Ami prepared the meal. After the meal we would talk about the serious matters. We ate. The meal was delicious, but I was worried that Seiya hadn't returned yet.

"We should talk about the serious matters now." Yaten said to us.

"Shouldn't we wait for Seiya?" I asked.

"Will we ever be able to talk?" Yaten said angrily. "First you were to tired, then you had the festival, then you wanted to have fun, now Seiya went on walk…"

"It's ok. Seiya knows what we want to say." Kakyuu said. "We want to help you. No, we have a moral duty to help you fight remains of Chaos. For now we can only make the waves less troublesome but as we will learn to understand situation better we will think about permanent solution. First thing we want to do is to take turns with you with fighting remain of Chaos. My starlights are powerful so they can replace Inners, I have the power to heal the demons so I can take your place Usagi. The other thing we want to do is to bait demons to make all of them appear at one time and one place. That will make the battle more firce but it will leave us more time in the meantime. To achive that Starlights will sing again, this time with a message for the demons where and when to appear. Sending messages through singing is a special ability of Kimokans. It should work."  
"So the Three Lights are coming back?" Minako asked.

"Is this possible?" Ami cut in. "Will we be able to return to school?" Kakyuu smiled.

"Of course, let's try it for few weeks, if it works you could finally return to the normal life."

All of us were delighted. Less battles, more time… it was perfect. I looked at our friends from Kimoku with gratitude. Princess gave me such a warm smile. We would go back to school, my girls would have time for fulfilling their ambitions and dreams. I would have more time for Chibiusa and everything else. I could finally take her to the sea and mountains for longer then few days. I would take my daughter to camping, I would have time to show her this beautiful world she was destined to protect.

"Thank you, thank you so much…" I had tears in my eyes.

"It's all right." Taiki said warmly. But now tell us everything about Chaos, we need to gather information to think about the permanent solution. We can't stay here for ever." We started to tell them our story, about the battles that happened, about the kinds of demons that appeared, some would posses humans, others would just randomly attach, we told them about evil entities who I was able to cure, and those who were banished to hell by Sailor Earth. Kakyuu like Chibiusa had ability for both actions. But first of all the demons had to be weakened by my girls. Kimokans took notes and asked us additional questions. We talked for few hours.

The night became late when Seiya returned. We were still talking about the details of our battles. I felt bad, so I tired to avoid Seiya's look, I wasn't sure if he was still angry at me. On one side I wanted to apologize but on the other I was angry that he offended my mother. I think he was looking at me, but I kept my sight low and made sure not to look at him. He approached me and asked if we could talk on side. I was relived that he wanted to talk. Maybe he was regretting his behavior. We went behind the tents.

The night was warm and the wind was blowing gently. He was close to me and smiling.

"I wanted to apologize Odango. I thought things over and I realized that I acted out of line. I am sorry." He said seriously. He looked at me warmly but unsurely. How could I be angry at him?

"I am sorry as well," I sighed "I shouldn't have ask you about such things. I know how painful those subjects are. I should have know how much pain talking about these things can cause. When Mamoru left me I thought my life was going to end that's how horrible it was… " Yet again I caught myself starting that subject. I always cracked when I remind myself of those first days. It was too late now, I felt my throat tighten and my eyes were burning. Before I noticed Seiya was embracing me, and before I noticed I felt so calm as I hadn't felt for ages. The painful memories didn't seem so horrible anymore. They even seemed irrelevant when I was in his arms. He lay his head on mine. I felt so relived as if someone took a great weight out of my shoulders. I felt the tireness I felt for so long dissolving and I felt peace within me. I didn't know why I felt that way, but I didn't want to analyze it. I just wanted to stay like that for ever.

We stood embracing in silence for a while, when I felt something wet on my face. Was he crying? I looked up and I met his eyes. He was looking at me so tenderly that it felt awkward.

"So you forgive me?" I asked just to say something.

"There is nothing to forgive Odango. Because of what you've said I needed to think some thing over."

"And?"

"I will never give up on the girl I love." He said. I chuckled. It was so typical for him.

"So you have a chance?"

"Of course, I am a cool guy." I laughed again. He indeed was a great man, who deserved happines. If I was smarter I would accept him when he had felt something towards me. Now it was to late, because I had Chibiusa and no senshi could have love me in that way, it was law of a Universe. But then again I would have done everything for Chibiusa to be born, so I couldn't have been with Seiya even then. And he loved someone else. So there was nothing to regret.

"I'm sure you can prevail." I said and reurned his smile.

"Well, I am happy that you think so too."

"I do!"

He continued, this time seriously. "I realized that I made a great mistake because I didn't listen to my intuition, and I left her. The day I parted with her I felt that I should have stayed but everyone else told me that I should go. And I did go, and only today I've understood what an unforgivable mistake it was. I am not going to listen to anyone this time, only to my heart. Now I must take time before I settle everything the way is should be. It won't happen fast, but I take my time. You helped me to realize that Odango."

"If you say so…" I think that I was advising him how to forget about broken heart and not how to fight for love. But I was happy I could help. I looked at him, at his beautiful smile and his passionate eyes. We were still embracing, it felt awkward, but it made me feel calm and so happy. Still there was one thing he forgot to say, and it bothered me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him.

"Like what?" He was looking straight into my eyes.

"You didn't apologize me about the words you said about my mother." He looked at me seriously.

"And I am not going to. I do think it's true. I think she used you." I was ready to protest, but he carried on talking "Maybe it was your destiny to give that child to Earth but now your mother should set you free." I started to boil again, first of all he offended my mother again and he was referring to Chibiusa as "that child". Man never could understand the heart of a mother.

"Seiya…" I started.

"It's ok, I forgive you." He said smiling.

"You are forgiving me…?" It was hilarious.

"Yes. Don't be so surprised. I think you do deserve my forgiveness, although someone else could be less understanding then me. I am absolving that you are so naïve. I must admit that it's a part of your charm. It's ok, there is still time, and I will make sure you would understand some things Odango. You may be a powerful senshi but in some aspects you are still silly little girl. I'll make sure that bad people will stay away from you." He gave my such tender smile that I forgot to protest. I should have, I knew. But for the first time in so long someone said that he would take care of me. I had to take care of everybody, my child, my mother, demons, and finally someone said those words to me. It felt so good.

"But still, you shouldn't talk like that about my mother, you are wrong about her…" I tried to protest weakly but his eyes hypnotized me.

"Let's don't talk about her anymore." He said and embraced me tighter. We stood there just looking at each other, and for a second a thought that we didn't act as mere friends crossed my mind. I was almost able to put my finger on that strange feeling I had while standing in his arms when someone walked out of the bushes. I think that Seiya saw that person first because he whispered "I'll set everything right, you will see Odango, just trust me." And he took his arms off me and jump aside before the person aproached us. I turned around and I saw Kakyuu.

"We were just explaining things to each other." Seiya said. Kakyuu seemed a bit suspicious.

"And is everything clear?" she asked.

"Yes, Odango helped me to realize some things. Let me walk you to the fire princess" he said to Kakyuu-hime with admiration which didn't seem to be honest. Princess looked at us again, but for some reason she seemed to be relived and content with what she saw. Princess took Seiya's arm. He looked back at me and said:

"Come Odango, or you will get lost in the forest. I know your talents." He smirked to me.

When Kakyuu-hime was with us he left me behind. I followed two of them confused with things that happened tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_Narrator's POV_

They had to come back to the city next morning. The camping days had gone by quickly, but they hadn't been fruitless. The plan of fighting remains of Chaos was made and even written down with details. The Outers and Mamoru were to learn about it as soon as possible.

Group of friends was going through the streets of Tokyo, walking Three Lights to their apartment.

"The demons will start to appear any day now." Makoto sighed as the memory of pleasant and peaceful days crossed her mind. Minako looked at her joyfully.

"But tonight we still have time to have fun! I was planning to go dancing tonight and ask you guys out. There was just no time to mention it earlier." Minako exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Kakyuu looked undecided.

"C'mon! We should go to the disco before you become famous again. I know how much you used to like dancing. I was reading about it in all those party magazines (shame to addmit). Now when you are still anonymous you can have much better enjoyment." The Three Lights looked quiet enthusiastic about it as well as other girls.

"Actually it's great idea." Yaten said looking at Minako with smile.

"Princess you would love it. You should see how humans of this planet spend time." Seiya said, and when she looked at her beloved friend she made up her mind.

"If you like this kind of fun we should definitely go!"

"Let's go then!" Rei yelled. Usagi looked at them happily.

"So what time should we pick you guys up?" Taiki asked. All the girls except Usagi made arrangements. Finally all eyes fixed on her.

"Oh guys you go and have a great time. Sorry but I can't come. In an hour I am taking Chibiusa back and I have to stay with her. Motherhood, duties, you understand… But you have fun, and don't think of me!"

"Can't you really go? Maybe you want me to help you?" Seiya said disappointed.

"Oh no, thank you. Go and have fun. I have my responsibilities. But you are young and free, make use of it."

"Oh Usagi, leave Chibiusa with your parents. You can always find a way when you want. And it's such an opportunity to go to the party. We don't do it often."

"I know Minako. But I've just promised Chibiusa I would read her a story. She is my daughter I want to spend with her all the time that I can, you'll understand that one day." She said patronizingly .

"We'll wait for you. Or I'll wait for you and we can join others later. You would miss me too much." Seiya offered. Usagi seemed to be irritated by his insistence for a second but quickly hid her feelings.

"No, really, very kind of you, thank you …but no. We will see each other a lot during coming days. But I can't go today."

"All right Usagi, we understand." Kakyuu said giving Seiya sharp look.

"So where are you guys going?" Usagi asked quickly to change the subject.

"Let's go to Golden Egg, it's the top place in Juban district."

"Great choice." Usagi exclaimed. "Just don't go to Harpia. I've heard it's horrible place, dangerous and snobbish."

"Harpia? I've heard about that club but it's on the other side of the town. We always go to Golden Egg." Rei answered.

And so they said goodbyes and parted.

_Later in the __evening_

"Golden Egg is closed for maintenance? Damn, that is called bad luck." Rei said looking at the notice glued on the club's doors.

"Where should we go?"

"Ego?" Makoto asked.

"Last Wish?" Ami added.

"Maybe let's go to Harpia?" Minako exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Harpia? Isn't that the club Usagi warned us not to go? She said it sucks."

"Yeah but she doesn't really know, when was she in the club last time? I've actually heard that it's great place. Intelligent students and young professionals go there (and so many handsome guys). It's a club of intelligence."

"Let's give it a try then.," Taiki said, "I remember I've heard of it when we where here last time."

"We'll have to take a taxi. Shouldn't we go somewhere closer?"

"Nah, taxi is not a problem, let's go there." Yaten said and others agreed.

The club was big, with lots of balconies inside and people dancing three floors up. It was very stylish and full of young men and women.

"It's great place." Ami said while the other girls were already scanning for handsome men.

"Yeah but all tables are busy, we will have to dance all evening." Minako smiled to Yaten. They walked around the club to check it out.

"I can see there is a big vacant table just to fit eight of us." Rei said but when she approached she noticed that it had been reserved and a young guy was putting drinks on it.

"Isn't that Yuichiro?" said Ami observing the guy.

"It can't be him." Rei said. But when she came closer she saw she had been wrong. She approached him but he didn't notice that.

"Hi Yuichoiro!" he jumped and almost dropped the glass he was holding.

"Miss Rei!" He blushed with joy but then a panic drawn on his face.

"I didn't know you go to places like that. Is this your table?" She said.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Can we join?"  
"Yes!" but then he thought about something "I mean… no! Could you wait for a bit miss Rei, I have to go somewhere, I'll be back soon." He tried to go but she stopped him.

"Listen Yuichiro, I know it may not be a good moment but I wanted to tell you that temple is not the same without you, and if you would ever like to drop by…" She was speaking to him but he was looking ahead just waving his hands. He seemed to be distracted.

"Yuichiro, what are you doing, are you listening to me?" Rei said annoyed. He blushed and laughed.  
"Yes yes, forgive me. I thought I saw a friend"

"Who?"

"No one, nobody, you know miss Rei. You've never even heard of that person. It's not someone you would happen to know."

"You are somewhat strange today." Rei said a bit disappointed. 'Is he drunk?' She thought but she tried to speak to him again. Minako, who was watching the scene with amusement looked in the way Yuichiro was waving.

"It's really cool place." She was feeling content as she watched people dancing on different floors. "It can't be!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" Yaten asked.

"That girl over there, I could swear she looks almost like Usagi!" Everyone looked that way (Except for Rei who was talking to Yuichiro).

"No, she has different hair style, it can't be her, she is with her daughter." Makoto said. The girl turned side to them and someone was dancing in front of her so they were not able to see clearly.

"But I am almost sure…" Minako said. "But that guy with her, isn't that this young doctor who was on the festival."

"You might be right Minako." Ami said.

"And Yuichiro is here, and he is his friend!" the dancing girl turned towards them. They had no doubts any longer. It was gold haired beauty.

"It's Odango." Seiya said as surprised as others.

"It's Usagi for sure!" Minako said.

"What did you say?" The fact reached Rei. Her jaw dropped when she saw her best friend dancing energetically on the first floor when she was suppose to sit with her daughter. "Yuichiro, do you know something about it?" Rei turned to him. He just raised his arms, but his face was giving all up.

"She lied to us…" Makoto said. "I am very sorry" she said to Kakyuu trying to explain her friend at once. "She had to have her reasons, I mean…" they watched her dancing. The song was finishing and it was the time of thanking for dance. The girl and the guy embraced each other and kissed tenderly and soon after mixed in the crowd. Her friends below couldn't believe what they'd just seen and looked at each other shocked.

"Have… Have you seen that?" Minako said. "I knew it, just right there at the festival!"

"I don't understand it." Makoto said.

"Yeah, my too, I am more beautiful but Usagi is always ahead of us." Ami and Makoto sweat-dropped.

"I will kill her…" Rei said.

"Is she in relationship with a human?" Kakyuu asked. She was also surprised. "Was she talking about purity vows? And isn't that prohibited, getting into close relationship with humans?." Rei looked at her half conscious.

"I have no idea what is going on. All five of us are humans, reincarnations of senshi, so for us it's not prohibited. But prohibited or not she has a lot explaining to do." Rei looked around with murder in her eyes.

As they were talking and trying to understand what was going on the joyful blond girl with long beautiful hair run to table and grabbed Yuichiro's arm.

"Hey Yuri, I just got message from Demi and Tans, they'll be here in half hour. Order two more beers. Others are dancing, but Resi and I will have one more dance and we'll take your place occupying the table, so you can enjoy yourself a little too. And the real party will start in an hour when everyone gets here, all right?" Yuichiro looked at with silly expressions.

"Is something wrong?" She asked without looking around. He just pointed where Rei and others were standing.

"Problems…" he just whispered. Usagi looked at them and jumped shocked. Then anger took over.

"Rei, everyone I told you not to come here! What are you doing here?"

"And you dare to ask us?" Rei run to her and yelled.

"Yeah, because if you would have listened we could avoid this awkward situation and gigantic fight that will take place right now" Usagi said, but her anger was gone. She had guilt written all over her face.

"So that is how you are looking after Chibiusa?" Rei said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry, in last moment Shingo offered to take care of her, but I couldn't reach you and…"

"Oh, please drop that…!"

"All right, all right. People from the hospital (myself included) prepared a big money-gathering party in the orphanage and it ended with success. We came here to celebrate. We were planning this evening for weeks and I just wanted to be here. I am sorry, but in my private time I spend a lot of time in that institution and people who work and volunteer there are my close friends. I want to go out with them sometimes"

"And that is the reason why you lied to us?" Rei laughed ironically.

"It's all true. We are celebrating the money razing success." Yuichiro approached.

"Stay out of this." Rei said coldly. As she said that young doctor came to the table.

He seemed to be surprised by seeing the people he had seen only once before, but smiled friendly.

"Oh, Usa you didn't tell me that you have invited your friends." He approached her and embraced her.

"I didn't, it's a bad luck… I mean… yy …coincident. They just came here to night just as we did."

"I see." he said. "Come and join us, we have a good reason to celebrate. The table is small, and many people are coming but I am sure all of us can fit in." He said with a smile, but only Minako answered with the same. Resi not discouraged spoke again.

"All right, I see that you need to talk, can I order something to drink for all of you?"

"I can have a beer" Minako said but no one else answered.  
"All right eight beers then. I'll give you guys some time to talk. Come Yuri." Resi said and they left. But then he remembered something and returned.

"Hey Usa sorry, but I just forgot to ask earlier, did you feed the dogs?"

"Yes, I gave them the leftovers from the your diner. And I also found the old dog food near Chibiusa's bed. You need to clean more carefully Resi, it stinked."

"Thanks God, I had so much work in hospital today that I forgot about poor beasts. Good that you feed them though. All right I'm going."

"Thanks, now Rei is going to kill me." Usagi whispered.

"Chibiusa's bed at his apartment?" Rei yelled. "You have dogs together?"

"No. It's not like that Rei. I don't live there as you know. I live with my parents. I just stay over few times a week, and dogs...well dogs are not mine really. They don't like Luna, they are always barking at her and I couldn't have animals that don't accept Luna. But one day Chibiusa, Resi and I were just walking by the dog pound with Chibiusa and we saw this two dogs. They were to be put to sleep because they were old and they couldn't find a master, so we decided you know…Chibiusa is too young to see the cruelty of this world so Resi decided to take them. And Chibiusa adores them…."

"How interesting." Rei interrupted.

"Look Rei, it's complicated…"

"I'm sure it is."

"Then let me explain it, don't yell!"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long are you dating that guy?" Usagi looked at Rei as if she was going to lie but then she just sighed.

"It's not important."

"It is important to me, how long you have been lying to us."

"All right, we are 2,5 years together."

"What? I was thinking that you were going to say since the festival, a week, a month…" Minako said. "Wow Usagi I didn't know you are that mysterious!" Mina said. "But I like him, he's cool."

"I am happy to hear it. It's because..."

"Be quiet! How could you hide something like that from us" Rei yelled at Usagi.

"Calm down. Usagi must have her reasons. Let her talk!" Makoto said. Usagi was looking gultily at her friends.

"Thank you. Look, it started when begun to volunteer in the orphanage when Chibiusa was three months old. My mother took care of her. I was so depressed that my mom just made me to leave house and do something. I was so confused then, I couldn't find a place for myself. I couldn't think nor sleep nor eat. I was just walking around the city when I met Yuichiro. Because of him I started to volunteer and I met Resi. Few weeks later I took Chibiusa to those swimming classes for infants, and Mamoru wanted to come to see how she was doing. I was so depressed and afraid of confrontation but I knew that we would have to start to see each other for Chibiusa sake. Resi saw how down I was and asked me for reasons. I told him about my problems. I asked him to go with me, I don't know why, maybe so Mamoru would be jealous (although I knew he wouldn't), or to show him that I don't need him or that I'm perfectly fine (which obviously I wasn't, but still...you know pride)."

"How mature of you!" Rei exclaimed.

"Rei just be quiet for a moment." Makoto said. Usagi looked at her black haired friend with fear but she resumed to her story.

"Resi had an evening off and he agreed. The swimming class was disaster, I made a fool of myself (as always) in many ways. But afterwards Resi took me (even more depressed then before) and my daughter for a walk. And we talked about our messed up lives. About no hope for love or for satisfying relationships with other people. You know my story; Resi, didn't have it easy in his life either. Someone he loved died in accident, and he feels guilty but it's his story to tell. Anyways, he was a handsome, successful man, but he felt lonely. He tried to form a relationship but he couldn't devote himself to anyone, for his career was (and still is) the most important for him, and he plans to go for mission to Africa, to be Doctor Without Barriers when his internship will have finished. He didn't want to hurt anyone because he knows he will leave Japan one day so he was alone. And then he met me. How similar our situation was in so many aspects. I couldn't devote myself to love, but I was so lonely. So we saw that we were alike, that we could truly understand each other, and we got the idea that maybe… possibly we could make our life a litter better just for a while. He said that he found me a very attractive and interesting girl. He didn't judge me, he didn't think that I was teenage whore. He adored Chibiusa from the first day, he is great with children. I found him very handsome and fascinating. He is very active, when we have time we always go somewhere, do something. And I wanted to experience a passion for once in my life. Mamoru was so utmost dispassionate about me. I am thinking about purity vows in the near future but then… passion between man and woman is so important on Earth. I am to protect that planet so shouldn't I understand the life on it in all the aspects?"

You see now, it seemed just perfect. We gave each other a week to think it over, we spoke of the conditions of this relationship. The career is the most important for him, if anything shows up he cancels our meeting. He leaves to Africa after the internship and it will be the end of it (unless I go with him, but I won't and I told him that). My conditions are that I may have to leave in the middle of the night or day and he can't ask me any questions (because of the demons, you know that). After seven days had gone by we both said yes. And it worked out wonderfully." She finished and all of them stood in awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I thought we were friends!" Rei whispered finally through her teeth.

"On the beginning it seemed such a crazy idea. I thought it wouldn't work out. I didn't want to you to worry about me. And I know you guys look up to me ("In your dreams." Rei commented, and rest of girls sweat-dropped.) You guys are waiting for first love, and God I hope you will find someone who won't let you down. But I am in diffrent situation. There is no breat taking love ahead of me, all I had I had given to Mamoru. I am like old person, who looks for other qualties in a man then you would. I thought that it would make you bitter if you had known that I agreed for second best. I thought that I would tell you if our relationship worked out.

But then we started to go with his friends to camping, spend weekends together. His friend had children in Chibiusa's age. It's hard to have time for yourself when child is small, but his friends have motto to live full life with children. I had so much fun with all of them. I would fight those horrorus demons, but then afterwards I knew I would go to Resi or we would go with his friends and I would forget all the battles. I wanted to tell you, but then you would want to go with us… and I just wanted to cut off totally…for few hours. I didn't want anyone to make me remember. And if any of you would have been there… I would look at Ami, and knew that she thougt how to outsmart next demon, I would look at Minako and knew that she though about things she had to give up because of the battles, I would look at Rei and knew that she was trying to sense aura to see if some evil entity wasn't approaching up. And all I wanted was to rest and for my daughter to be among humans, who know nothing of demons. I'm so sorry everyone." The deep silence fell again to be broken by phone ring.

"I'm sorry, phone" Usagi said taking out her cell.

"Musi Musi?" The sharp voice yelled through the speakers.

"Hey Idiot, look Chibiusa is crying and I am playing a poker game, don't have time. She is scared she said there was a young man in her window watching her."

"What? Did you feel anything?" Usagi said alarmed.

"No, of course not, it's calm. She had a bad dream. Can you calm her down?"

"Oh Shingo, can't you ask Luna? I am busy right now."

"Luna has gone tonight. Here, have her."

"EEe, mommy, I'm scared." Little voice filled with tears spoke on the other side of line.

"Honey, it's all right, there was no man watching you from behind the window." Rei heard it.

"Great Usagi, how wonderful mother you are to leave her with your irresponsible brother."

"Drop it Rei, did you sense anything?"

"No all seems to be clear." Rei checked.

"Honey it was just a dream, ok? Go back to sleep?"

"Mommy can you come back, I'm scared."

"No honey, I told you to stay with dad, but you wanted to go for walk with uncle Shingo. I told you I am not going to be home for night."

"But I miss you!"

"I know but you were sleeping when I left, and I will see you in the morning all right? We will go to the dog's exhibition as I've promised you. But you promised me to be a good girl. Do you remember?"

"Can't I come and have fun with you?"

"No sunshine, today only grownups are having fun, you have to stay at home."

"No children?"

"No children, only parents tonight."

"Is uncle Resi with you?"

"Yes he is."

"Give him to me."

"All right Chibiusa." Resi and Yuichiro were just coming back carrying more drinks to the table. She handed him the phone smiling

"Resi, little brat wants to speak with you. I think she'll beg you to go to the dog exhibition, just don't let her manipulate you."

Usagi listened to the conversation with Chibiusa and when Resi promised to go to exhibition she just laughed.

"Haha," she said to Seiya and Kakyuu who stood near her "That child is so manipulative. Resi gives in to her so easily. He can be firm with me, and he tires to be firm with Chibiusa and he explains her always "Chibiusa you must do this, Chibiusa you must do that, Chibiusa I am working and I don't have time to go here or there . And then she listens and pretends that she understands but when he is done talking she makes those poppy eyes, she looks at him and says "Unckle Reessiiii pleeeeaseeee". She says it in such funny way, and then Resi always softens and he is like "yes, sunshine of course." Usagi looked proudly at Seiya and Princes who were looking at he without smile. She just waved her hand.

"Forgive me, as every mother I can talk about my child non-stop." Then she stopped smiling and said apologetically "I am really sorry, that I lied to you. I would have told four of you the truth, but I kept it secret from my girls, for the reasons I explained. I was able to hid it for 2,5 years and I wanted it to last. Well, too bad." She sighed looking troubled at her four girl-friends. "Now you will witness this horrible row, but you must admit that Resi is worth it. And he really likes children." She said with a smile to cheer herself up before her friends would start yell at her. Seiya just turned back and left, and Kakyuu watched him leaving. Usagi sighed and looked after him, but then Rei jumped at her again.

"Nice Usagi, that's how you show our friends who came such lengths for us that you respect them?"

"I can't believe you could lie to us like that." Ami said.

"It's ok," Minako whispered, "the guy is cool, maybe he has a brother?"

They started to talk one above the other, when Resi interupted them.

"Sit down girls. Usa, your friends jump around you as if you were some kind of princess at least." Resi said impatiently.

"Oh, no what made you think that, it's ridiculous." Usagi said blushing and giving her friends a warning look.

"Then let's sit down. Girls, we are all grown-ups here. Let's behave this way. Usa told me, she didn't tell you about us, but she is a big girl, she has right to do as she wishes. Now lets sit down and get to know each other better." Girls, Kakyuu, Taiki and Yaten sat down. Only Rei stood looking at her friend angrily. She gave her one last furious look and left the place.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe it." Rei cursed rushing out of the club. Then she saw Seiya standing under a tree, just looking blankly. She decided to approach him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm perfect thank you." He said politely and started to walk. "I'm tired after coming here so I'm going to sleep. Have a good night."

"Wait! I'm sorry for this thing in the club. Can I walk you home?" she asked.

"I'm not in a mood for talking, sorry." He said, but she went after him. Seeing that she wouldn't let it go, he sat on a bench and she sat next to him.

"I feel so angry, Usagi has been lying to us for more then two years." She said unbelievingly. He nodded to let her know that he acknowledged that. "You must be angry with her too."

"I have no right to be angry with anyone." He answered calmly but the pain was sounding in his voice. It was truth, he had no right.

"You are right, I was waiting for you to come and help her, and now it's too late. You have no right even to feel sorry for yourself" Rei said suddenly with anger. He looked at her surprised.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. You can say what you whish, but I know how much you loved her. I think you still do. It's her that is stupid and you are an idiot, if you had come when she was left by Mamoru nothing could have stop the two of you." He didn't belive that. He looked at starry sky and said sadly.

"I'm tired of being rejected in every possible way. I just don't know how much longer I can take it." He said with a sigh. But no matter what he just couldn't forget.

"Seiya, she doesn't reject you. She is stupid and blind, her mother, the Queen put all those ideas in her head. And this guy, I think she was just struggling not to let sadness in." Seiya sighed again. He felt horrible.  
"Usagi's mother, the real one, why does she makes her daughter so miserable. Didn't she have enough just by making her delusional about that Mamoru." Rei sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you. She was my Queen. And she was always good to us. She gave us life and that cost her solemnly. She didn't have to die. But she gave her life for all of us and I know she honestly wished us to be happy."

"It's hard to believe knowing what she did."

"You shouldn't judge her, or maybe you should, because I can't do it."

"Was she like Usagi?"

"Oh no, she was very different. Everything was different then. We were not friends with Queen, although I know she loved us in a way. She never spoke to us about her feelings. She was cold and distant, especially to her children. I think she cared about us more, then about Serenity and Shingo. She was always sad, thinking about her lover, the father of her children. Since he had been gone, she barely ever smiled. She was unapproachable. She had only one friend, and that friend was our leader. It was Venus. Yes, back then Venus was different. She was a little older then us, but she experienced more. I don't know her story, but back then she was not one of us. She was our superior, and her only friend was Queen. She didn't love Serenity in the way we did. We were loyal to mother and daughter but Venus was only Queen's Senshi. She and Queen seemed to think the same and they knew their secrets. You can see that she was considered better then us. She got Artemis to look after her. It was Queen's decision. Now Minako is so different, she is happy, truly she is. Back then she was very sad, and she was cruel and indifferent in many ways." Rei said trying to remember her previous life. "But I can't really remember to much, everything is so blurry."

"Did Usagi loved Mamoru?" Seiya asked and his heart stopped.

"I don't think so. I didn't know Usagi well back then. She was not my friend but our precious baby princess, our hope for the future. But it was not a secret that Serenity and Endymion were more brother and sister to each other then anything else. And yes, Gaia was Serenity's best friend. It's such a shame that they lost each other. Something very valuable was taken away from the three of them just because Queen mislead Usagi and Mamoru to believe that they loved each other. But I'm sure she had done what she had to."

"Now Usagi has you, and others." Seiya smiled. Talking with Rei helped him. He just started to comprehend the complexity of the situation.

"I know (she needs someone who thinks for her). Nevertheless it's a shame. But Usagi is struggling, I know she is, to regain her former feeling. She will never give up. I wish there was someone who could help her, who she would love and just let that illusion go." She said looking at Seiya.

"She told me, she wants to sacrifice her life to help her father." Seiya said sadly.

"I know."

"What do you think of that? Aren't you mad?" Seiya said and felt anger rising.

"I am not good judge of that. I loved Queen and I trust Usagi. You can't count on me, I can't talk her out of this, I don't know what is right. Six of us (Usagi, us and Mamoru) always think alike, in a way we are one. I am just not able to judge, but you can Seiya, I don't know what but I trust you. Please help us."

"I would do everything for her." Then he looked at Rei surprised that he said that out loud.

"I know. Don't worry I won't tell it to anyone. Usagi is not ready to hear it." Seiya stood up.

"Thank you Rei, you cheered me up. I have to think things over. Are you going back to the club?" he asked her.

"No, I'm too angry to look at her right now, and at others who accepted her stupidity so easy." Seiya smile.

"Let me walk you home then."

Next day two young people were walking the streets of Tokyo. Beautiful blond girl was talking to a very handsome young man.

"…and so you see, they are so angry with me, I am almost scared to call them. What should I do?' The young man was carrying a large shopping bag and pushing the stroller in front of him. He looked at blond with bored expression and yawned.

"Look, don't you have someone else to talk to, some girlfriend? I'm not good in chick's advices.'

'But I'm asking you what to do, can't you tell me something smart? You consider yourself smartest'

"It bores me to listen about crap like that"'

"You are adorable, you know that?" she said with irritation.

"I don't see a problem here, they won't be mad at you for ever."

"But they are angry at me now, and I feel guilty."

"Well stupid, you shouldn't have lied to them in a first place if you didn't want them to get hurt. Look, you are master in solving problems that could be easily avoided if you were smarter."

"Thanks for nothing Shingo. I truly have enough problems, I don't need to make them up, as you suggested."

"Look, sis, talk to Luna." He said patting the cat that was laying on his shoulder.

"Oh she did already," cat said "I told her the same thing. I've never approved hiding this from her friends. Now she's got what she deserved." Usagi looked at both of them skeptically.

"Sis, talking of Resi, do you think he could borrow me his sport car for tomorrow evening? I want to take friends out." She looked at him annoyed.

"You are always thinking of your gain Shingo. If you want a car go and ask him yourself. " And she turned her head from him.

"Hey, sis, no reason to get angry with me." She looked at him again.

"Where are you going tomorrow? Are you going with that girl that mom invited for dinner not long ago? I liked her, she was cool."

"No, she was never my girlfriend. Mom thought that, that's why she ask her to come over. But I told Ann, I'm too young to get involved in relationship. Live has so much to offer, I don't see a reason to limit myself."

"I don't like what you are doing, you are hurting people. This girl seemed to care about you."

"Did I ask for preaching? Focus on your own problems, sis. With your character you'll never run out of them, and don't worry about me." She sighed. What had happened with that annoying but sweet and innocent little boy her brother once had been. She wanted to add something when she stood in place.

"What is it stupid?" her brother asked.

"That girl over there, who is flirting with the guy. It's Ami-chan!"

"So…?" He asked.

"Who is that guy? She never told me about him, I must find out."

"Sis, are you insane? You lied to your friends because you wanted to have some privacy, and now you are going to spy on Ami? Stop, breath, think for a minute. Anyway, they are just talking, stop your wild imagination"

"It's different. I must look after Ami, it's not curiosity. I, as the princess, must look after my girls. It's my duty." Luna and Shingo sweat-dropped.

"You are hopeless!"

"Come Shingo, let's go after her."

"No way idiot! The three of us are going home." He said pointing at himself, child in the stroller and Luna. "I know you will spy on your friend. But let me remind you, today is dad's birthday, you and I went shopping, and this whole bag is full of ingredients for his favorite dish. I am not going to cook all of it alone. Be home in an hour, or I'll kill you, I seriously and honestly will if you are not there." He said passing by his sister, not looking back. Chibiusa just leaned out of the stroller and waved her mom goodbye.

"By sweetie, mom is going to play with you soon." She said and run after the couple. She run hiding behind the corners of buildings. When they reached the park they sat. She hid behind the tree, and took her cell phone out.

"Minako-chan, I know you may be angry with me, but I'm in the park, and I have a fresh gossip, You won't believe it, come here quickly."

"All right Usagi, just don't loose them, I have to see it myself." Blond said and hang up.

Usagi called Mako as well. It seemed that her friends where not that furious with her. She wanted to call Rei, but then she changed her mind. Her case was harder.

She stood behind the tree, just near to the entrance of the park. On the beginning the girl and the boy were merely talking, but after a moment he touched Ami's hand. She blushed.

"Oh, it's so interesting, I was right to follow them I knew it." Usagi whispered to herself when someone came from behind.

"What in the world are you doing?" She turned back and saw green eyes watching her intensively. Yaten and Taiki approached her.

"I was… looking at the tree. It's so beautiful." She said and touched the tree trunk pretending that she studied it. Men looked at each other with surprise. "What are you guys doing here. It seems that we keep pop at each other."

"We just left studio, we have singed the contract. Soon we will start to sing again, and attract demons, just as we've arranged."

"Oh aren't Seiya and Kakyuu-hime with you?"

"They went into the store, Kakyuu wanted to see things of this planet."

"I see. Do you know if they are still angry with me?"

"Non of us is angry at you, it's not our business but you played nice trick on your friends. I can't imagine Kakyuu-hime doing something like that" Yaten said smiling.

"Is that Ami?" suddenly Taiki said disbelievingly.

"Yes!" Usagi exclaimed when she remembered why was she here. The things had been getting interesting before two man distracted her.

"You've been spying on her, haven't you?" Yaten said.

"Well…" she blushed. Yaten laughed out laud sarcastically. Blue haired girl heard wicked laugh from distance and looked around. Usagi jumped behind the tree and Taiki followed. Yaten was standing calmly but the brunette man just pull him back.

"Are they on a date?" Taiki asked. All three of them peaked from the bushes.

"I don't know." Usagi whispered.

The blue haired girl and boy stood up and started to walking deeper into the park. Without another world Usagi and Taiki followed them.

"You must be kidding me. It's below our dignity." Yaten said, but run after them. The couple sat again after walking for a little, and blond girl and two boys had opportunity to crawl through most of the bushes in that park. In meantime Minako and Makoto reached the park, and found them with directions given by Usagi.

"We must come closer to hear what they are saying. Follow me!" Usagi said. Now five young people were crawling like creeps through shrubs. When they came close enough they lie down on the ground trying to hear the conversation. The saw the boy picking up a flower and giving it to Ami. She took it and blushed. They could barlely see his face but he was blushing as well.

"Oh my God, I think I know who it is! Isn't that Riu, the boy who could see the future, the reincarnation of demon?" Usagi said.

"What?" Taiki exclaimed. He looked frustrated.

"It's such a long story!" Minako said "But it's definitely him. Wow, he was such a teenager, and now he is a man with a class. Time go by so fast."

"If he is a demon, we can't Ami let to be near him, it's dangerous." Taiki started to stand up.

"No, wait!" Usagi pulled him back to earth.

"He has reincarnated as human, he is very good now. He saved us, he risk his live for Ami.

He got second chance and he is using it well." Makoto whispered.

"I'll be last one without boyfriend, although I am most beautiful one." Minako sighed. The rest sweat dropped, but then they full attention was directed to the couple, they tried to crawl a little closer and they could almost hear them talk when then have heard a hard voice.

"Oh, it's getting interesting." Usagi whispered.

The bushes were dense, so only two of five got the view.

"Move a little." Taiki pushed Minako to get the view.

"I know Ami longer I have more rights to see it." She tried to push him aside but he didn't move. She crawled over Makoto and Usagi.

"You are crazy!" Yaten said, but no one put attention to him.

"It's going to happen." Minako laughed quietly. Yaten dispite his sarastic tone, crawled over Taiki to see what's going on.

"Yes...do it." Minako whispered looking at undecided Riu.

"Faster!" Makoto cheered.

"It's good." Yaten laughed forgeting about his dignity.

"Kiss her!" Usagi encouraged.

What they didn't know is that two men were standing behind them, next to the bushes. They listened for a minute, and if they had had any doubts before, a moment later situation was clear to them.

"What do we have here? Two guys, three girls in the bushes in the public space. Come out!" Policeman said, taking the branches on side. He saw five people laying one on another.

"Sir, we didn't do anything wrong" Minako said quietly and smiled innocently looking at him from the grass.

"I said come out! We were notified about perverts hiding in bushes." Policeman said sharply. "Can you believe it, an orgy in public place. What a shame on young people." Second one added.

"An orgy, it's a large misunderstanding!" Yaten said laughing. He was in the worst situation, because he took off his white shirt not to dirty it with a soil.

"Will you come out, or do we have to drag you by force?"

Five friends came out from the bushes with red faces.

"Sir, it's a misunderstanding." Taiki said.

"Really?"

"Yes we just wanted to watch this couple…"

"Peeping Toms, I see. And then you got in the mood."

"We are innocent teanagers. I don't even have a boyfriened." Mianko added.

"No, officer, we were not doing anything wrong." Usagi said, "But we won't do it again. Can we go now?" She said and started to walk off when a yell stopped her.

"No you can't. You will go to police station and your parents will have to pick you up. Maybe it will go to court. It's a shame that teenagers do things like that in public places!"

"But we didn't…"

"Let's go!"

"Oh, sir, please no, it's my dad's birthday today!" Usagi whispered.

"You should have thought about it before young lady." Policeman said and showed her the doors of the car.

"Get in the car! All of you. I have a son your age, if he ever behaved like that he would be really in trouble. "

"What's going on here?" a beautiful woman with red haired and red eyes asked authoritatively, while approaching. Policeman looked at her, and his voice soften.

"We got this teenagers hiding in the bushes doing I don't know what. They will be charge with offence of the public order."

"Really?" Kakyuu raised her eyebrow. Seiya who assisted her looked at them surprised.

"Do you happen to know them? Do you know their parents?" Kakyuu looked at five friends. They nodded slightly their heads, pleading her to confirm.

"She is our mother…" Minako said quickly. Policeman laughed.

"Mother of all of you?"

"I am mother of the blond girl and blond boy. Rest of them are the young people from neighborhood." Kakyuu confirmed. "What have they done?"

"Oh they were very bad, very bad indeed…" Policeman started a long speech about young people these days. He took a great liking in the beautiful woman with an aura of goodness around her, so he talked to her for a long time. She just nodded to everything he said looking at her friends amused. They blushed and avoided eye contact.

"… so this time I will let you go, just because of your mother. I hope," he said turning to Kakyuu, "that such wonderful lady as yourself can get hold of those brats. Please don't blame yourself for this, children sometimes are like this. And please tell the parents of the others what their youngsters did. Or else one of these girls will get pregnant as a teenager like some whore." Usagi hearing that wanted to protest, but Minako kicked her in the ankle, before she could speak so she stayed quiet. Seiya saw it and couldn't help but smile seeing outrage in her eyes.

"Ok, I certainly will…" Kakyuu said waving to the policeman.

"What the hell was that all about? What were you doing in those bushes?" Seiya said. He felt quiet unhappy since the disco, but this whole situation amused him greatly.

"You were lucky you went with Kakyuu, otherwise you would be here with us, so don't feel superior."

"Oh Seiya, it was so humiliating." Usagi said. Taiki and Yaten cast their eyes.

"That policeman was a jackass, we didn't do anything wrong, we were just spying on Ami! She was to kiss with Riu when that bastard came and drag us out of the bushes. He took as for some perverts. I mean Yaten did take of his shirt, but it's because it was white and he didn't want to dirty it with soil and then…what a stupid man that policeman was!" Minako exclaimed. Seiya and Kakyuu gave them questioning look.

"I don't think we want to know more." Seiya said.

"Yeah, it's better that way." Yaten confirmed. Usagi and Makoto were still a bit a ashamed, but Minako decided to share the whole story. Kakyuu and Seiya were just double up with laughter, which made others uneasy. Only Taiki seemed distracted.

"The good thing is, that you are not famous yet. Can you imagine those titles "Teenagers charged with public assault. Orgy in the bushes."

"Oh God, it would be horrible." Yaten said.

"You must be more careful." Seiya said.

"Yeah for that we must stay away from these three." Yaten answered pointing at girls.

Minako just stuck her tongue.

"My brother said today that trouble like me. Guess he was right." Usagi confirmed solemnly, but then she smiled. "But it makes life more interesting, we will laugh of it in a month." Her phone rang.

"Musi, musi?"

"Idiot, it's been an hour, why aren't you home yet? Dad will have come back in three hours, we need to hurry."

"Shingo you wouldn't believe what just have happened to me."  
"I don't care. I can't do anything because Chibiusa is in playing mood. Just hurry back, can you be home in 20 minutes?"

"Yes I'll try." He hang up without another word. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go! Shingo and I prepare a party for our dad, it's his birthday. We are going to cook him a dinner." She smiled thinking about the nice evening ahead with whole family being together. Despite the fact that siblings kept fighting all the time, the moment five of them spent together where one of the happiest. She just turned to her friends.

"Seiya, you left early from the club, I hope you are not angry with me. We promised not to keep secrets from each other, but I had no opportunity to tell you this. I would have, sorry, are we still friends?" She didn't know why but she felt awkward saying this. She felt it wasn't fair, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Everyone looked at him. Taiki raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't leave because of you," he lied finally "I just saw some old friends I knew and went there since you guys were busy, and there wasn't enough space at the table. You don't have to apologize me."

"You took the stone of my shoulders," Usagi said, she didn't want to investigate it further. "I though you were angry at me and left with Rei (she still is furious about it, and she won't talk to me). Kakyuu, you stayed with us until 1am, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you. I'm sorry for lying, I hope you forgave me?"

"Of course Usagi, I am just a guest here. But I just can't believe you can be in relationship with simple human." Girls looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Minako asked surprised. "All of us are humans, we are senshi, who reincarnated as humans. Our parents and friends are humans. It's not a disgrace. That offends us." She added sharply. Kakyuu wanted to add something but Usagi interrupted.

"Let's stop this. Kakyuu, we are different, we must learn to understand each other. Earth is a planet of New Era, that's what Galaxia said."

"I'm sorry" Kakyuu said. "We'll try to understand."

"Thank you! I have to go."

"Usagi, I asked you to prepare us the report about the chaos remains you had been fighting. We've got this reports from other girls already. We want to work on a strategy. Could you have it ready by tomorrow morning?" Usagi sweat-dropped.

"I've forgot about it."

"Usagi, this is important" Mako exclaimed.

"I'll prepare it for day after tomorrow. Sorry, but I will be with my family today, and tomorrow I have some arrangements, last good days before the demons start to appear."

"But you have to have it ready by then." Kakyuu said.

"All right, come over to my house at 10 am and I'll give you what you need. I have to run now. Have a great day today, and tomorrow as well. Bye!" And she run towards her house.


End file.
